No, she crept up on me
by runnergirl1234
Summary: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta never really got along, but what happens when Annie sees a side of Finnick no one else ever sees. Will they be become friends or something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**So this is my first Fanfic! I'm super excited but at the same time nervous and I would greatly appreciate reviews with some constructive criticism. :) **

**But anyways I love Finnick! He's by far my favorite character but I really loved Finnick and Annie's relationship and wish we could have found out more about it so I decided to write my own version of what I think would have been a possibility of what happened! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**-Brooke **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the Hunger Games**

Chapter 1/Introduction-

Finnick's POV

_"Did you love Annie right away, Finnick?" I ask. _

_"No." A long time passes before he adds, "she crept up on me." (Mocking jay, 174)_

When anyone mentions my Annie I immediately smile. Thinking about her curly chestnut hair, freckles across her small nose and most importantly those beautiful sea green eyes that look exactly like mine. Then I would think of her gorgeous smile and thought about how she had given me hope for the future and is the reason why I wake up every morning.

She has always loved me through thick and thin. When she learned about my other "life" she didn't leave me she stayed by my side and I may not of realized it at first but during the 70th Hunger Games I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and that was Annie Cresta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I put this chapter up early considering the first one isn't much, but enjoy. **

**~Brooke **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 2- The meeting **

**Annie's POV **

It was the summer before I turned 14 and before I went 8th grade. Most of my summer was spent with friends, swimming, talking and enjoying the sun but one day in the middle of the summer I met Finnick Odair and my life was forever changed.

Waking up on an early July morning, I ran down stairs to find mother in the kitchen. My family and I lived in decent sized home, right by the water near what would be considered the "middle-class area." It was the perfect size for my parents and my younger brother Brandon and I.

As I got closer to the kitchen I yelled "Hi momma!" and she answered my yell with "Good morning sweet heart! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, where's dad?" I asked while eyeing a bowl of melon. My mother followed my eyes and pushed it across the counter while explaining "He left for work early so he could get a head start, which I better be doing soon."

She took off her light green apron and kissed my head while saying "Goodbye, Ann see you later. By the way Brandon's at his friend's house" and she left.

I say quietly at the counter while eating my melon, sitting alone in our empty house when the telephone rang.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

I ran over to the phone and said hello. It was my best friend Katie. We had been friends since the first day of preschool and been inseparable ever since.

"Hey Ann, it's Katie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me today?"

"Yeah definitely!" I said.

"Cool meet you over there in thirty?" Katie asked.

"Yeah! Bye" and I hung up the phone and ran upstairs plopping on my bed. I looked out at the water, watching the tide come in and smiled.

Five minutes later I looked through my closet to find my favorite green bathing suit. As I put it on I looked in the mirror, I appeared tanner and it made my eyes resemble the sea. I smiled while putting on a pair of light wash denim shorts and a flimsy white button up. While sliding on my brown sandals I buttoned up my shirt and was out the door.

As I arrived at the beach I looked for Katie but she was nowhere in sight the only people out was a group of girls giggling and lying out on the beach. I plump down on the beach waiting for Katie; I let the sand go through my toes and felt the tingling feeling running through my legs when I heard someone yell "Ann!"

I turned around to see a familiar blonde head coming towards me. Katie was running at me with her blonde hair in a fishtail and hazel eyes sparkling.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Hey Ann! Isn't it not the most beautiful day ever!" she explained.

"Yeah that's for sure!" I said smiling back at her.

After a few minutes of chit-chat we finally got in the water.

"Gosh" this feels amazing!" I explained.

"Are you kidding me? I'm freezing!" yelled Katie.

"Common let's swim out to the rock" I said as I began to swim out. Katie huffed but started to follow.

Both of us climbed on top of the rock and watched the water come in. The sun was still shining bright on us and I could feel my skin soak it all in. We must have been out there for a while because my stomach began to grumble.

"Let's go back, I'm getting kinda hungry." I said to Katie.

"About time" she yelled and we both dove in.

As I swam back to shore the girls from before were still there and they were giggling up a storm. I put on my shorts and looked over to see they were talking to some boy. He looked familiar I know I've seen him around, but forgot his name. He had dirty blonde hair, sea green eyes like mine, and a perfect tan. I sat down to put on my sandal and saw him walking near us and Katie being Katie she just had to say hello.

"Hey Finnick! Beautiful day ain't it!" she explained.

"Hey..." obviously trying to remember her name. "Katie" he yelled with a look of relief on his face. And then he continued "yeah it definitely is" and he began to walk over to us.

"You enjoying your summer?" she asked while cracking a wry smile.

"Yeah" he says, "it hasn't been too bad" and she laughs as if he said something funny. I roll my eyes at Katie; she was obviously trying to flirt. While rolling my eyes he looked at me and said "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" he asked with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Annie" I said while holding out my hand. "And I assume your Finnick"

"Yup, Finnick Odair" he explained with a way to confident smile on his face.

"Yeah..." I said while rolling my eyes. He had a smirk on his as I began, "Well Katie and I are going to get lunch so I guess we'll see you around."

I grabbed Katie's wrist and began to tug her towards the walkway and then she told me to wait and began "Finnick would you like to join us for lunch?"

I let out a grunt and said "please say no" under my breath and obviously Finnick heard me. He cracked a wry smile and said "Of course I would love to join you lovely ladies."

"Awesome!" Katie squealed and the two of them began to walk in front of me and talk. I let out a grunt and began to trudge along.

To be honest I really didn't know why Finnick Odair bugged me but between his cocky personality, many smirks and the way girls flung themselves at him bugged me. I told myself I wouldn't be one of those pin head girls who melted after he said a single word and I was right, but little did I know he was the love of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! **

**So one review! Thank you Theweekend! **

**But anyways I would greatly appreciate reviews and it would really just make my day so please review! Thanks! **

**~Brooke**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 3- Lunch Date **

**Finnick's POV**

As I walked down the street with Kathy, or was it Krystal? No it was Katie, definitely Katie, her friend Annie trudged along. I was going to lie both girls were pretty, Katie had straight bleach blonde hair and hazel eyes while Annie had curly brown hair, sea green eyes like mine and a breathtaking smile. Although I thought the girls were pretty I didn't intend on really going after either of them. But I couldn't help but say yes to the invitation just because I knew it would bug Annie. She definitely was a feisty one.

We got to town square, when Katie asked "So where should we go?"

I put a charming smile on my face and said "wherever you lovely ladies want to go."

Katie began to laugh while Annie shook her head and I smirked.

Once Katie calmed down, Annie began "Well there is a little sandwich shop down the street."

"Sounds good." I said and we began to walk down the street.

The small shop was cute, it was a small brick building with a few tables set outside where you could sit and look out at the ocean. We walked into the shop and looked up at the menu hanging up. As I examined the menu Katie asked me eagerly asked me "What are you eating?"

"Umm... Not sure yet." I explained and then looked at Annie and asked "how about you, do you know what you want?"

"Hmm... Maybe the tuna melt." she explained with her eyes still trained on the menu.

"That sounds good; I think I'll get one." I said and then Katie said "yeah I'll get that too"

After paying, we all sat at a small table and ate our sandwiches. We end up talking about school and what not. I finally decided I should get back home and said "Well it was pleasure ladies, but I gotta get home. I'll see you all later."

Katie eagerly says goodbye and rambles on about something else while Annie just says "Goodbye" flatly and looked back out the water.

**Annie's POV**

"He is so hot!" Katie explains once Finnick leaves.

"Yeah, maybe a little" I reply back flatly.

"A little!" Katie yelled back shocked. "He is practically the hottest guy in district 4" Katie explained.

I laughed and said "Maybe...but he's kinda an ass."

"Yeah whatever Miss negative. You acted like you had a stick up your ass the whole time!" Katie said while I chuckled and soon we get up and leave.

"He's a total player Katie!" I yell. "And at least I'm not a complete flirt."

Katie thought about it for a second and said "Was it that obvious?"

"Very!" I said and we both laugh and eventually we part ways and I head home. Once I arrive home I help my parents with dinner and we eat a little while later.

After saying goodnight I head upstairs and get ready for bed. I fall onto my bed and eventually fall into a deep sleep and actually have a pleasent dream tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey!

Thank you snowlitbutterfly for reviewing I really appreciate it! Also thank you to everyone for favoriting the story and adding it to your story alerts! I wanted to get this chapter up sooner but I have a lot going on so ya. To be honest this isn't my favorite chapter but I actually really love the next one so please stay with me!

Thanks again! And please review because I would really appreciate it!

Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

~Brooke

Chapter 4- Challenge accepted

Annie's POV

I wake up the following morning and rub my eyes. Why did it have to be so dam bright outside? I huff and go through my closet to look for an outfit. After a few minutes of rummaging through my stuff I finally pick out a pair of dark wash capris and a blue tank top. As I make my way down stairs I hear the laughter of two small boys. I look to see my brother Brandon sitting at the the table with a friend. The other boy had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes, he looked familiar but I couldn't pinpoint where I've seen him.

I walk over to refrigerator to pull out some juice to hear my name called.

"Ann!" my brother calls. I turn around and say "Yes Bradon, dear." Sarcastically.

Bradon rolls his eyes and begins "This is my friend Niall" and Niall says hi back.

"Hi, Niall it's nice to meet you." I say and actually smile back.

"But we were wondering if you would walk us over to Niall's house, we want to go swimming since he lives by the docks!" Brandon explains while Niall just nods.

"Um yeah I suppose so... Let me just ask dad" I say. I run upstairs to see my parents in their rooms getting ready for work. I poke my head and see my dad putting on his shoes.

He looks up and says "Good Morning sweetheart."

"Morning dad" I say, "I'm gonna walk Brandon and Niall over to Niall's if thats ok?"

"Yeah, but while your out will you pick up some fish from the market?" he asks.

"Yeah, I will" I say and he hands me some money and I say goodbye.

I run and grab a pair of sandals and yell "Let's go!" while I wait by the door.

The boys coming running down stairs and race out the door I can't help but smile. Although they're boys they appear so innocent, unfortunately they would be in the reaping this year; twelve years old is just too young for the Hunger Games. I wipe the thought out of my mind and begin to go outside. The two boys stand there eagerly staring at me as I say "Ok lead the way guys"

After a ten minute walk I drop the boys off and make my way to the fish market. The market is kinda busy but not pact. I walk over to a small stand and look at all the fish when I hear my name called. I turn around to see Finnick walking over. Surprised he even remembers my name. I push the annoyed look on my face off as he gets closer and give him a quiet hello.

"So what you up to today Annie?" Finnick asks.

"Just buying some fish. You?" I reply back

"Oh I was just helping my dad load some fish into our stand, but you should really come over." he says back, grinning.

"Oh no its fine I'll just grab some here." and I point back to the small stand I was at before.

"Come on Annie this place is totally overpriced, come on I'll give you some for half off."

He replies back.

"Fine." I say while grunting.

We begin to walk over to the stand when he says "I can't believe you were going to buy from that stand, way to overpriced" he laughs "Use your brain Annie!"

I stop in my tracks. He thinks he so damn funny doesn't he? God what an ass. "I'm pretty sure I have more brains then you" I hiss back.

"Oh do you?" he smirks. "Why don't ya buy your money where your mouth is?"

"Excuse me?" I stammer. "I bet I'm smarter, faster, and a better swimmer then you."

He just laughs. "Annie you may be smarter then me but your definitely not a better swimmer then me."

"Is that a challenge?" I say back with power.

"Maybe" he replies smirking.

"Fine tomorrow 3:00 PM at the beach near the docks." I yell back and stammer off. As I walk as far as I can from him I can feel his eyes on me. I go back to the stand I was at before and turn to look back at where I left him and give him a glare. He just laughs and turns back to go back to the stand. God, why did I let him get under my skin, he just wants to annoy me.

After I grab my fish I head home.

Once I reach my house I throw the fish in the fridge and run up to my room. I throw myself on top of the bed and drift off to sleep. A little while later I'm awaken by the phone. I pick it up and say hello.

"Hey, Ann its Brandon can you pick me up in a few minutes?" he asks.

I look at the clock 5:00 PM. My parents wouldn't be home for an hour. I reply back saying "Yeah, I will; be ready? Ok."

"Yeah I will" and he hangs up and I make my way out the door.

Finnick's POV

I lay on the couch staring at the wall. I am so bored. I can hear my brother and his friend outback playing.

A few minutes later the door bell rings. I get up to answer the door and am surprised to see Annie standing outside my door.

I smirk and ask "Here to cancel the race tomorrow?"

"Of course Niall's your brother." she huffs and rubs her forehead, "and no I'm not, I'm here to pick up my brother."

"Oh ok sure" I laugh and continue "I'll get him." and I run off and call the boys.

After i finally got them in the house, they ran upstairs to gather Bradon's stuff and I walk back to the door. Annie is leaning on the doorway examining the sky.

I interrupt her thoughts by saying "You know you and your brother look alike."

"Yeah I suppose so...same with you and your brother; when I saw him this morning I was thinking: he looks a lot like someone but I don't know who?"

We both laugh and I say "Yeah, my older brother used to look l a lot like both of us." The thought of him, bring a frown to my face. God, I missed him so much.

A questionable look comes on Annie's face and she's about to say something when Brandon comes flying out the door and yells "Come on Ann"

Annie gives me a slight wave and turns to leave. As she walks down the pathway I yell "Bye Annie, don't be late tomorrow"

She smirks and continues to walk away. I smile and shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**Not gonna lie a really like how this chapter turned out and I think shows both sides of Finnick pretty well!**

**Thank to everyone again for favoriting and everything. Also please review! Reviews really make my day and I want to know what you guys think! **

**But thanks again! **

**~Brooke**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Chapter 5- Another side of Finnick Odair**

**Finnick's POV **

I wake up on the couch, realizing I must have fallen asleep last night. I rub the back of my neck, while my eyes adjust to the sunlight coming in from the window across from me. As I rub my eyes I here footsteps coming down the stairs. I see my dad caring his fishing gear and asks "You coming with me down to the docks today Finnick?"

"Yeah, let me just go change." I reply back and I run upstairs and change my shirt and pants before putting on my shoes. I make my way down stairs and see my dad waiting for me outside. I run out the door and we make our way to the docks.

We begin to set up on my dad's small bought. I begin to set up the net while begins to sail the boat out farther and farther into the water.

After a few hours of fishing I ask my dad for the time and he says it's almost three.

"Shit" I say under my breath and look up at my dad. I didn't want to be late but then I didn't want to leave my dad behind to finish the rest of the work.

He looks at curiously me and says "Got some where to be?"

"Kinda" I say.

My dad smiles at me and says "Go ahead, but be home for dinner at 6:30!"

I thank him and make my way to the beach to see Annie standing there except she's not alone.

She brought Katie... Don't get me wrong Katie's nice and pretty and all but she's slightly on the annoying side. She's fun to be around but sometimes you just not in the mood.

Annie gives me a wave while Katie runs over and gives me an eager hello. I smile back at her while she blabbers about how excited she is to see. I put a large grin on my face and tell her it's lovely to see her also, and we make our way over to Annie.

"Ready to lose Cresta?" I say to a smirking Annie.

She rolls her eyes while putting her hands on her hips and she says "I'm gonna make you eat your words Odair"

I chuckle and take off my shirt. I look over at the girls. Annie is taking off her shoes and Katie is staring at me with her mouth ah gapped. I smirk, I knew I had a good six pack and all but she could of made it less obvious. I turn to look at Annie and she says "Ok so we swim out to the rock over there" and she points to a large boulder to the left and continues "then we start the race off there, dive off rock and swim back over here. First one back wins"

"Peace of cake." I say while grinning. Annie rolls her eyes and we begin to get the water.

As I'm waist in Katie yells "Good luck Finnick!" Annie looks back at Katie and yells "and you to Annie!" I began to chuckle and Annie just rolls her eyes and begins to swim out.

The swim only took a few minutes and once we get there we begin to climb up the rock.

"Your going down Cresta?" I say with a confident smile across my face.

Annie scoffs and says "If I wanted this crap Odair, I would of squeezed your head"

I give her a Hardy chuckle and sarcastically say "You make me laugh Annie!"

She smirks and replies back "Umm you got some sarcasm drippin down your face." we both lightly laugh and she asks "You ready?"

"More ready then I ever will be" I say back.

Annie laughs and yells "ready, set GO!" and we both dive into the water.

Annie does have an amazing dive not gonna lie but I'm still by her side the whole time. I humor her for a few yards and let her get in front. Once we are about 20 yards out from shore line I kick it in and begin to swim my hardest. Annie was in a little shock and began to swimmer harder then before. She begins to catch up but I am about arms distance away from the shore line and touch it and stand up to yell "Victory!"

Within a few second I feel arms wrap around me and here Katie yell "Finnick won!"

Once Annie begins to get up and Katie releases me from her give I smile at Annie and say "Trust me. The pain will go away someday"

She rolls her eyes and glares at me while saying "Whatever"

"Get better. Not bitter." I say back.

She sticks out her hand and puts a fake smile on her face and says "Good job. Finnick."

"Why thank you Annie." I say with a huge grin on my face. "You are a very worthy opponent."

Katie laughs and says "Well I got to get going I'll talk to you later Annie" her grin grows and she says "Goodbye Finnick." And she walks away.

I sit on the ground next to Annie.

**Annie's POV **

Finnick sits down next to me and says "You know you have a pretty awesome dive."

"Thanks" I say while smiling. "That last 20 yards when you sped up I was like _Oh shit where did that come from_" and I laugh.

Finnick lays back and puts his hands behind his head and begins "All a part of my master plan".

We both laugh lightly and I smirk when a silence falls. I look back at the ocean and think about yesterday. Finnick said his brother "used" to look like him. Did something happen? When he mentioned him yesterday I could tell there was something wrong but was I was unsure of asking. I wasn't sure if now was the right time but I was curious. "What did you mean yesterday about your...brother?" I ask hesitantly.

Finnick's face falls and he looks longingly at the ocean. He sits up and begins "It's a really long story."

I look him in the eye and say "Well, it's only 5:00 and I don't have to be home for an hour." I give him a slight nudge and smile. "You can tell me."

Finnick takes a deep breath and begins "About two years ago my family had fell into some debt with Capitol people" he hesitates and continues "my father couldn't pay it off... And they threatened him if he didn't pay it off soon something…Bad would happen." I nodded and he continued "So my dad frantically tried to pay it off, we had to cut back and my family and I slept with many empty stomachs. We were only a few hundred short when we hit deadline. My dad had begged for more time and they agreed to give him more time." Finnick shook his head and repeated. "_More time_" while letting out a light fake, he gulped and said "The next day my brother had headed out with my dad to help him fish, but my father had to head home because he forgot his bait and while he was gone there had been a "boating accident" and my brother died after falling into the water and being struck on the head by another boat, passing out, and drowning."

I frown and began "Finnick... I don't know what to say…I'm so-"

But he cut me off and had a disgusted look on his face "No don't apologize Annie... It's not your fault there is only one group of people to blame but they never will."

"How old was he...when he passed away?" I ask.

"17...he had his whole life ahead of him but no..." he said back quietly.

I studied his face. His usually cheerful eyes were sad and boring into the sea. His mouth which usually had a grin on it was in a frown. His face was sad. I had realized there were a whole other side of Finnick not just a charming, overly confident, cocky one but someone who was real, unsure and cared about others other then himself. He looked down at me and I quickly looked away looking at my watch. 5:45... I really should head home.

I began to stand up and said "I really should be heading home...walk me home?" I ask hesitantly.

Finnick looks surprised but he faces softens "Yeah" he replies back.

We walk back in silence. Not an awkward silence where nobody knows what to say but a comfortable one where we just enjoyed each other's company.

We finally reach my steps when I began to walk up to the door and turn around and said "Thanks for walking me home."

He shrugs his shoulders and says "No big deal."

I give him a small smile and reply back "Well, I'll see you later."

Finnick looks up at me and says "Goodnight Annie."

I smile and say "Goodnight Finnick" and I open the door and watch him go down the walkway and onto the street before shutting the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! **

**Thank you to C. Lizzy for reviewing I really appreciate it! Also thanks to everyone for favoriting this story!**

**But anyways this chapter skips slightly into the future by a few months. It's basically everyone just starting school. **

**But anyways please review! I really want your feedback! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games**

**~Brooke **

**Chapter 6- A fish...on drugs**

**Annie's POV**

After Finnick told me about his brother we began to become friends and he became bearable. Katie, Finnick and I began to hangout more often. Almost every day Katie and I would hangout and Finnick would meet us at the beach after he finished helping his father at the docks. Also our brothers' growing friendship caused Finnick and I to see each other more.

Whenever it was just Finnick and I, I continued to get to know the other side of him more and more. While he was with Katie and I he was his less appealing cocky self but when it was just the two of us we he showed me his real self. He didn't act confident and cocky but was real and let himself be vulnerable; yet he was still friendly, funny and warm all at the same time. But sometimes I wish he was just tell me more.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I turn it off to let out a small grunt. This day came way too quickly: the first day of eighth grade. I wasn't looking forward to going back to school but I rolled out of bed anyways.

I walk over to the closet and pull out a pair of dark wash, boot cut jeans. I layer a white and teal tank top over each other and slide on a small, thin grey cardigan. Eventually I slide on a pair of white lace flats and a small locket necklace, although I had not pictures in it. As I walk over to the bathroom I wake up my brother.

"Brandon get up! Come on I let you sleep in an extra ten minutes." I yell at him and shake his shoulder. He grunts and rolls onto his back. I let out a small laugh because he has bed head.

"Nice hair" I laugh at his usually straight hair that was now all over the place. He grunts at me and begins to get up.

I walk over to the bathroom and continue to get ready. After brushing my teeth and braiding back the front section of my hair, I head down stairs. I grab my book bag and sling it over my shoulders and pick up my binder. Brandon is already impatiently waiting at the door for me. I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes. "Let's go" he says and were out the door.

As we make our way along the path I ask him "You ready for your first day of middle school?" Brandon was now a sixth grader and starting his very first day of middle school where this would be my last. Brandon being Brandon he acted as if he wasn't nervous at all but I could tell deep down he was a little.

"Yup!" he says but I could hear some hesitation in his voice and I look down at him.

I pat him on the back and say "You'll be fine; you're going to like it."

I give him a reassuring nod and he says "Thanks Annie" and smiles at me while he looks at me.

We continue our way to the school, where Brandon saw some of his friend and I let him run off.

I make my way over to the line so I can wait to pick up my schedule. As I wait in line I see Katie heading over to me. "Hey" I smile at her.

"Hey! You excited?" Katie asks while bumping me in the hip.

"Yeah I suppose so..." but I stop because I see Katie's face fall. I follow her eyes over to Finnick. He is obviously flirting with Talia Woods; the most annoying, obnoxious and slutty girl at our school. I look over at Katie I knew she had a crush on him, but I guess it is Finnick Odair... An apparent ladies man. I tug on her wrist and say "Come on Katie there just talking, let's go get out schedules."

"Yeah I guess your right..." she mumbles and lets out a humph.

We continue to make our way to the front of the line and the lady asks for my name "Annie Cresta" I reply back. She hands me a schedule and I look over it:

**1st hour- Mathematics Adv**.

Mr. Reels, Room 304

**2nd hour- Gym **

Mr. Levine, Gymnasium

**3rd hour- Language Arts Adv**.

Mrs. Stone, Room 522

**4th hour- History Adv**.

Miss Lex, Room 312

**5th hour- Lunch**

Cafeteria

**6th hour- Science Adv**.

Mr. Baxem, Room 623

**7th hour- Study Hall**

Miss Marshall, Room 201

After comparing schedules with Katie, we ended up getting lunch, history and Science together.

Katie looked at my schedule again and said "God, Ann how many Advanced classes are you taking! I'm only taking two!"

I let out a light laugh and say "Four, the regular classes I took last year were way too easy."

Katie is about to say something when the first bell rings. After exchanging goodbye I make my way to the 300 building for math.

I get through my next few classes and it's finally lunch, God I was so hungry. I squeeze into line when I unfortunately end up next to Talia and her group of followers. I examined her she: was wearing a way to tight skirt and a low cut top. She was wearing way too much makeup for an eighth grader and her hair was done perfectly. Figures... But my thoughts are interrupted by someone saying my name and I look to see Finnick coming towards me.

"Hey Annie" he says warmly with a smile on his face.

"Hey" I reply back.

"So how's your first day going?" he asks.

I reach for an apple and say "Ok I guess, like every year how about you?"

"It's been-" he begins but is cut off by a squeaky voice from behind me.

"Finny" Talia says... Take that back it was more of a squeal than anything else, I roll my eyes and I can tell Finnick can see my annoyance.

Before he can say anything else she walks over to him and begins to rub her hand up and down his bicep. She begins "Hey Finny how's your day so far?" while shooting me death glares and then shooting Finnick a sweet look while pursing her lips out. I guess she was trying to be seductive but all she looked like was a fish...on drugs.

I grab a small sandwich not wanting to listen to her and say "Well I got to go Finnick, I'll see you later" and I walk away. As I walk off I can hear Finnick yelling goodbye.

I find Katie sitting at a small table across the lunchroom. "Hey" I say.

Katie shoots me a questionable look and asks "What was that about?"

"How the hell should I know? I just said hello to Finnick and she acted like I stabbed her in the back or whatever...don't even get me started on her seductive act" I purse my lips out like her and Katie lets out a snort and we both laugh.

The rest of the day goes by fairly quick and I finally get to 7th hour. I walk into the small classroom and take a seat. I look over at Miss Marshall she sits there reading a book; she was by far one of laziest teachers at my school. I'm in the middle of a thought when I feel someone slip into the seat next to me and I look over to see Finnick. "Hey" I say.

"Oh, great" I say lightly.

Finnick acts upset but I can tell he's faking and says "That's not very nice"

I laugh and say "Sorry, don't want Our District 4 Barbie ripping off my face"

Finnick laughs and says "Talia…she's an interesting person" while raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting at the least" and we both let out a snort. "Why do you even talk to her?"

"Ok, she definitely came on to me." Finnick replies.

"Looks more like you flirting with her this morning" I say while smirking,

Finnick scowls and says "I flirt with every girl."

"You don't flirt with me" I say, almost regretting it after saying it.

"Yeah but your different, you're not like all the other girls who fall for me after I just say hello" he explains.

I let out a small laugh and say "Obviously."

Finnick and I continue to talk for the next fifteen minutes or so when an announcement comes on:

"_Attention all students interested in being in the swim team: There will be an informational meeting today after school at 3:15 in Room 314._

_Enjoy the rest of your day."_

After the announcement Finnick looks over and asks "You trying out for the team?"

"I don't know..." I hesitantly reply back.

"Annie, come on. You're and awesome swimmer. You should do it" he explains.

I raise an eyebrow and ask "Why don't you join? You said yourself that you're a better swimmer then me."

"Hmm... I'll tell you what? I'll go out for the team if you do." he says back.

I think about it for a second, unsure if it was a good idea. Finnick gives me a huge smile and says "Come on Annie, please?" putting an innocent look on his face.

I let out a small laugh and reply "Fine, I'll do it."

And the bell rings.

**Finnick's POV **

I end up waiting for Annie in the room where the meeting is being held. I say hello to a few friends and save Annie a seat.

After a few minutes Annie slips into the seat next to me and asks "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, hasn't even started" I reply back.

A few minutes pass and the head coach Mr. Crooks comes out. He introduces himself and goes over all the boring stuff about grades and random crap.

After about an hour we are let out, and Annie and I begin our walk back home, when Annie asks "So what did you think? You going to do it?

"Yeah I think so. How about you?" I ask back.

"Yeah... I think so." Soon and a silence falls. I look over at Annie and she opens her mouth to say something but she hesitate. Finally she asks "Finnick... What was your brother like?"

I let out a small sigh and look down at Annie. Her sea green eyes boring into mine. Ever since the one day over summer break she's been asking me more and more questions. Every time I think of him I feel upset and miss him more and more. Making me resent that damn Capitol even more. Annie looks up at me again seeing the sadness in my eyed and says "You don't have to tell me..."

"No it's fine." I say. I takes deep breath and begin "Well he looked a lot like me but taller. And he always had girls chasing him... But never seemed to care because he was to humble. He never let anything get to him and was very protective. He also had the most amazing sense of humor and could light up a room right when he walked in." I stop and begin to think about him, how he was the one who taught me how to swim since my parents were always working and trying to keep food on the table.

We reach Annie's house when she says "So he was kinda like you?" and I see her cheeks blush slightly.

"Yeah" I laugh, "but definitely not as humble"

Annie laughs and says "That's for sure."

I laugh thinking _there's that feisty Annie I know_. She looks down at me and says goodnight and heads inside and I make my way home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! **

**Thank you to Cotix14 for commenting you really just made my day! Also to the anonymous commenter thanks and I'll definitely keep that in mind this chapter!**

**But here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it! And please comment and all that stuff; I would love it so much!**

**Thanks! **

**~Brooke**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 7- Every man for themselves! **

**Annie's POV **

I walk into my house and can smell fish cooking in the kitchen. Now people may think it's weird that I love the smell of fish; I don't know why but it makes think of my home and my family.

I throw my book bag on the ground while sliding off my shoes and make my way to the kitchen. I see my mother cooking at the stove. "Hey mom" I say while sitting at the counter.

My mom turns around there's a worried expression on her face. "Where have you been?" she asked.

I let out a sigh. Brandon was supposed to tell her about the meeting but he obviously forget. Damn it Brandon. I look back up at my mom and say "They had this swim team meeting after school."

My mom looked a little surprised yet happy and says "Really, that's great honey! Did Katie wrap you into doing it?"

I let out a slight laugh. Katie's never been the "athletic type" we'll say; she can swim but it's not like she loved it that much to join the team. I look back at my mom and say "No, another friend wrapped me into doing it actually"

My mother has questionable look on her face and questions "Who?"

"Finnick Odair" I reply back.

My mother facial expression hardens. I raise my eyebrow and ask "What?"

She looks down again at the food and says "Nothing, now go wash up for dinner." while she continues to cook.

As I walk up the stairs I think what was that all about? Did my mom hear rumors about him? I shake my head and think no, why should I care anyways. I lay down on my small bed and think about what Finnick said today... I wasn't like all the other girls. I mean it is true; my brain doesn't turn to mush when I talk to him. And I don't try to act "sexy" when he's around. We were just friends; nothing more...right? But my thoughts interrupted by someone calling me.

I run down stairs to see everyone at the table. My dad smiles at me and says "Hey sweetheart."

I smile and say "Hey dad"

I look down at my plate: Tuna, rice and bread. Our typical meal. I begin to eat and look up at my dad.

"So...dad I'm trying out for the swim team." I say while giving mom a quick look; she continues to look down at her plate. Why was she so weird about Finnick but didn't care that Brandon was friends with Niall?

"Oh that's great honey!" my dad looked happy. "When our tryouts?"

"Next Monday" I reply.

Dinner eventually passes and after I clean up the plates I head up to my room. After changing into black cotton shirts and a plain purple t-shirt I plop onto my bed. I still had to tell Katie I was doing swim and crossed my fingers she wouldn't get upset since Finnick was doing it also. It's not like anything would happen between us; we were just friends. I wiped the thought out of my mind and went to sleep.

A week had past and it was the first day of tryouts. Katie had taken the news well but was still a little hesitant; yet my mother was still a little weird about me being friends with Finnick but I just waved it off.

I walked into the locker room, throwing my bag on the bench and began to take out my things. My dad was so happy about me trying out that he bought me a new swimsuit. It was nothing extravagant just a simple blue one piece bathing suit. After I changed I began to walk over to my bag when I heard giggling.

Shit. You go to be kidding me. Talia and her groupies were standing there changing and gossiping or whatever. As I walked in and slid on my shorts over my bathing suit they became silent. I looked around to see all the other swimmers had left and is was just me and them.

I began to put my hair in a ponytail when Talia finally spoke up. With a smirk on her face she began "So I heard _Finnick_ is going to ask me out this week" emphasizing on his name. "I bet we'll do something super romantic." Obviously directing the comment towards me. She was still upset about Finnick hanging out with Katie and me rather then her and her friends.

I rolled my eyes and thought _Honey; you obviously don't know what he thinks of you_. Finnick had been complaining since Tuesday of how she wouldn't leave him alone.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to the pool. I took off my shoes and began to stretch when I felt someone bump into me. I looked up thinking it would be Finnick but it wasn't. It was another boy. I had seen him around but never really talked to him. He was tall, and tan. His hair was a dark brown and had a slight curl, and he had dark green eyes. He looked at me and began "Opps, sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you...umm sorry but I don't think we've met. I'm Davis."

"Oh it fine." I mumble. "I'm Annie." I say with a smile on his face.

"I know I've seen you around but is this your first year on the team?" he asks.

"Yup, a friend wrapped me into doing it" I reply back.

A group of boys call his name and he nods at them. "Well I got to go, good luck though." he says.

"Thanks you too" I say back.

**Finnick's POV**

I got out of the locker room and looked for Annie but I didn't see her so I went over to talk to some friends. We began to laugh about some joke my friend Charlie told but I skimmed the area to see if I could find Annie. I finally spotted her but she was talking to some guy. Who the hell was that? I felt my stomach tie in a knot. Was I jealous? No I couldn't be...Annie and I were just friends. That's all.

Once the boy left I said goodbye to my friends and walked over to Annie. I nudged her in the arm and began "Hey...who was that?"

"Hey" she replied. "Oh umm just this guy, named Davis, he accidentally bumped into me."

A silence fell and I began to stretch with her. "Oh...so you nervous?" I asked.

"Yeah...maybe a little. You?" she asked but then she began to laugh. "Oh wait I forgot you're Finnick Odair." she scoffed.

I let out a laugh "Yeah, I'm Finnick Odair never nervous" and I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and we continued to stretch. Annie was about to say something when I heard "Finny!"

Holy crap. You got to be kidding me. This girl would not leave me the hell alone! Everywhere I went she just happened to be there. I let out a small grunt and turned around and grumbled "Hey Talia."

Annie snickered and I gave her a look but she just ignored me.

Talia came up to me and asked "Aren't you excited to see me? I decided to try out!"

God she sounds like a freaking chipmunk.

"Yeah, super excited." I reply back, tasting some of the sarcasm in my mouth.

She looked over at Annie as if trying to wave her off and then she batted her eye lashes at me.

"Were gonna have so much fun!" she squealed.

I looked back at Annie and she shrugged her shoulders and said "Um Finnick I gotta go... Fill up my water bottle. Be right back."

Oh hell no. She wasn't leaving me behind. "Wait Annie... I have to fill up my water bottle too. Be right back Talia" and I gave her a charming smile while she grunted "Fine."

I caught up to Annie "Thanks for leaving me behind."

"Every man for themselves" she replies.

"Ha-ha no..." I said back. "You're not leaving me behind with her."

"Sorry Finny" she replies back sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and then the coach calls us over.

We run over and Coach Crooks begins "Thank to everyone who came out today and I wish all the best of luck. To start off warm-ups you'll be doing a mile warm up; hopefully you brought some shoes to change into. Afterwards we'll begin some stretching and then a few drills. I expect you to perform these warm-ups each time before tryouts. Now get moving!"

**Annie's POV**

After I put on my shoes Finnick and I began to run. We ended up on the track and began our four laps. There was a slight breeze coming and summer was slowly fading away. I let out a sigh as the breeze hit us.

"What?" Finnick asked.

"Nothing, the breeze felt nice" I reply. I look up at Finnick and see him smiling down at me. I let out a laugh and say "What do I have something on my face?"

Finnick laughs and says "No, it's nothing." and then he asks "What do you think they're going to make us do?"

"I have no clue; they'll probably go over the different strokes and stuff." I reply back.

"Boring!" Finnick calls. "I want to race! Especially so I can beat you again" he says smirking.

"Yeah, ok that was like what two months ago. Who says I didn't get any better?" I reply back raising an eyebrow.

Finnick laughs and says "Me"

I give him a glare and say "You know on day Finnick I'm going to smack that stupid smirk off your face"

Finnick lets out a chuckle and says "Annie, I'm sorry but you wouldn't hurt a fly! And you definitely wouldn't hit me"

"Whatever" I grumble. There's that annoying Finnick I know! Always got to be cocky.

We finally reach our final lap with about 100 meters left and Finnick looks down at me and asks "Race ya?"

"Fine" I reply back simply and once we hit the 100 meter mark we fly forward. Although Finnick is taller and has a longer stride I use everything in me and beat him barely. I put my hands up in victory and spin around to far him. I have a smirk on my face and are bodies are just a few inches apart. He looks down at me and says "I let you win." and he begins to walk away.

"Yeah right, sore loser much!" I say back as we jog back to the pool.

Finnick laughs and says "Look who's talking!" and we reach the pool

The rest of tryout continue and are fairly easy. We work on each stoke each a little and practice out dives.

After changing Finnick and I make our way home side by side talking and gazing out at the ocean.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!

Thank to Cotix14, strawberrygirl, Nadia Pintos, for commenting . Also to anonymous reviewer thanks so much! Thank you all! I appreciate it! But please comment/review I really want some feedback! Also if you have any suggestions just let me know!

Thanks so much for reading this!

Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games.

~Brooke

**Chapter 8- "You're gonna kick some ass today!"**

**Finnick's POV**

The rest of the week passes quickly. Tryouts go by fast and we finally reach the final day. Friday. Today we're all racing each other. Although I'm not really nervous. I'm pretty sure I got this in the bag but I could tell Annie's slightly nervous considering she's very quiet during warm-ups. And barely says a word. I don't understand why she's nervous. She's by far one of the best swimmers on the team.

After finishing warm ups, we run over to coach Crooks and he begins to explain how this all works. "Ok, today will be the final day of tryout. Today you'll be racing each other and everyone will be placed into a group of eight and we will give you one race to show us what you got." he points over to the bulletin "Over there will be the list of what your racing and who you will be racing. We will not 100% base the races on whether you'll make the team or not but it will it is very important so try your hardest. Good luck and an hour after tryouts the list of who will be on the team will be up."

Everyone heads over to the lists and searches for their names and I find mine.

**200 meter Butterfly**

**Lane 1- Charlie D.**

**Lane 2- Breeze S.**

**Lane 3- Daniel A.**

**Lane 4- Finnick O.**

**Lane 5-Davis B.**

**Lane 6- Kyle M.**

**Lane 7- Liam H.**

**Lane 8- Tyler P.**

Looking over the sheet, I realize who I would be racing: Davis. My face turned hard and was full of determination to beat him. There's a burning sensation in me to win and for some reason i really want to beat this guy. I look over to see if I can find Annie on a list. Once I find it I scan over it.

**100 Meter freestyle**

**Lane 1- Caroline W.**

**Lane 2-Sandy H.**

**Lane 3-Star J.**

**Lane 4- Annie C.**

**Lane 5- Sarah P.**

**Lane 6- Tailia W. **

**Lane 7- Melissa S.**

**Lane 8- Haley J.**

Annie could beat all these girls no doubt about it. She had it in her I knew it.

I looked over to find Annie over on the side biting her lower lip. I walked over and said "Darn guess, I won't be getting to beat you again today." trying to lighten the mood.

Annie looked up and gave her glare and the usual lively and hilarious Annie wasn't there. I could see a scared expression on her face. She let off a small laugh and then mumbled something.

God I couldn't take this. I grabbed Annie by the shoulders and made her look at me in the eye. "Annie stop worrying, you're going to kick some ass today and then make the team. Common Annie I know how good you are and I know you can do this."

She gives me another look and says "Thanks Finnick" and I can now see determination in here eyes. A minute later Coach Crook calls for the girls in Annie's races. I give her a reassuring smile and give her a slight shove towards the coach. As I watch her walk over I see Davis wish her good luck and Talia eyeing her. I don't know which one bugs me more but I make my way over to the pool to watch.

Annie sets herself up on the blocks so she can dive off. All the girls are lined up and are ready to go when the gun goes off.

As usual Annie gracefully dives into the water and begins the stroke. The actually race is only two laps and I can see Annie inching her way to the front. Her legs and arms move perfectly almost in rhythm with each other and soon they finish their first lap.

Annie and another girl are tied for first where Talia is in dead last. The girls are neck and neck when they are half way done with the second lap until Annie really pushes it and I see her flying forward past the other girl. I feel excitement in me as Annie reaches the end of the pool and finishes. I have a smile on my face as I make my way over but Coach Crooks calls for my race and I let out a slight grunt and make my way overt lane. I stretch out a little and look across the pool to see Annie talking to some other girls but as I look our eyes meet and she gives me a smile and mouths Good Luck. I smile at her and can feel my adrenaline pumping as I step onto the block. I look down at my completion: some seem nervous but then my eyes land on Davis who gives me a slight nod and I nod back and turn away.

I set myself up ready to dive in when one of the assistant coaches yells set. I look up to see Annie watching me and then my eyes train back on the pool when the gun goes off.

_Bang!_

And I dive in and begin my stroke. I feel my heart pumping faster and faster as I make my way across the pool trying not to pay attention to my competitors. Everyone else is behind me except for Davis. Damn that kid. As the race continues the other swimmers slowly drift away while I and he stay right next to each other.

We reach the final lap and we both begin to speed up. I use every last bit of me to get ahead not wanting to lose to him. We reach the end of the pool and I reach out as far as I can, touching the end of the pool I get there before Davis.

The biggest smile comes on to my face, as I hear everyone cheering and I look over at Annie. She gives me a smile and starts to clap with everyone else.

**Annie's POV**

After all the races I make my way to locker rooms to shower and just wait. I know Finnick said I shouldn't be nervous and I did get first in my race but that only helped calm my nerves for the race not for waiting.

I shower and begin to change into a pair of jeans, a blue tank top with a grey zip-up jacket over it While getting ready I see Talia shooting me nasty looks. I tried to ignore her, but she had to come over. "You really think he's going to choose you over me just because you can swim?"

"Excuse me?" I ask slightly bewildered. Who the hell was she talking about?

"Oh, don't play stupid you know I'm talking about Finnick" she replies glaring at me.

What was she talking about Finnick and I were friends and that's it. To be honest I was already tired and my nerves weren't helping the situation. This girl was on her last straw. Not wanting to make the situation even worse I simply say "Look, Talia Finnick and I are just friends and honestly I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap right now."

She scowls at me and says "I don't even understand why he's interested in you. You hair looks like a ball of frizz and you have the body of a ten year old girl."

God she just wouldn't leave me alone and I just shake my head. To be honest I don't really care what she thinks of me and I was going to leave until she opened her big fat mouth once again.

"Same thing with your other pitiful little friend: She's ugly and annoying as crap" she to me.

I was drawing the line. Nobody can say that about Katie. She was my best friend and I wasn't going to let her say this about her. "Wow okay…coming from the girl who practically stalks him and how he describes as _"the most annoying person ever."_ Really why don't you just leave him alone…He does not like you or is that too small to get into your stupid little head" and she stared at me shocked because no one over talked to her like that.

To be honest this wasn't like me…usually I just kept my mouth shut, and left but this time with the nerves and what she said about Katie it all got to me and I felt proud of myself for doing it.

Not letting her get another word in I left and found a small bench to sit on.

I look over to see Davis coming towards me and I give a slight smile as my feet tap nervously on the ground.

"Hey" he says. "Anyone sitting here?"

"Nope" I reply back.

He sits down and says "You were awesome out there. It was a really good race."

"Thanks" I reply back with a small smile. "You did really good too."

"Yeah but I got second...but oh we'll there's always another time." he replies back.

A small silence falls and my nerves keep building. I rub my eyes just wanting to get this over with. "God this is the longest fifteen minutes ever." I scoff.

Davis lets out a small laugh and bumps me with his elbow "Don't worry Annie you'll make it" he says when I see coach Crooks heading out with a list. "Speak of the devil" Davis says while standing up. He motions me towards the list and says "Come on."

I make my way over the girls list but I can't see because the huge group of girls. Twenty of us would be making it but there were thirty-two girls total who tried out.

I finally reach the list. I examine it and find my name at number five. I let out a sigh of relief and all my nerves have vanished. I can't help but smile and feel relief and happiness inside me.

I see a head of dirty blonde hair come toward me and he asks "Did you make it?"

I smile and reply "Yes, you?" excitedly.

"Yup" Finnick replies and I can feel the excitement in me. Next thing I know he pulls me into a hug. I was in slight shock but I actually hugged him back. He smells like the sea and he warmed up my cold skin. I know I shouldn't be enjoying it because of Katie but it felt right.

As we pull away he Nudges me and says "Congrats, I told you not to worry"

I roll me eyes and say "Yeah, yeah I know"

He lets out a small laugh and asks "Want me to walk home?"

"Yeah...um let me grab my stuff, meet you out front?" I reply back.

He nods and I run over to grab my stuff. The hug was still on my mind. I mean Katie wouldn't get mad...right? Friends hug all the time.

But for some reason...I felt warmth when it happened. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me. My brain told me to wave it off, and that these "feelings" would only leave to trouble. But my heart told me to go for it and the feeling I had gotten I've never felt with anybody else...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

Thank you to Nadia Pintos, Cortix, and strawberry girl for reviewing again! You guys are amazing!

But I really like this chapter and think it's very bittersweet. I put this up early partially because I really liked this chapter and felt very inspired when I started writing it! I just really wanted everyone to see it!

But thanks for reading and please please comment and review! Hope everyone is having an awesome summer!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

~ Brooke

Chapter 9- Ignorance is bliss

Annie's POV

I met Finnick at the gate and we began out walk home. I looked out at the sky; the sun had just begun to set and the sky was covered with colors like pink, orange and a light purple.

We begin to pass the ocean and I look out it was such a beautiful view and I stopped for just a second to take a look but continued to walk. But Finnick was still standing there looking out. He had and expression on his face as if he was trying to decide between something. I asked him "What's wrong Finnick?"

He ignored my question and asked."Annie... Can I show you something?" His face was soft and he had a small smile on his face.

I wanted to go but my parents were expecting me home and the last thing I wanted is to be yelled at for missing curfew. I looked at my watch, I had thirty minutes. Trying to decide I reply back "I don't know...my parents are wait-"

But I didn't finish because Finnick grabbed my hand pulling me somewhere. And he said "Annie it will only take a few minutes I promise." he gave me a reassuring smile and we started walking north.

Trying not to sound nervous I grumbled "Fine." I still had butterflies in my stomach from the hug. I didn't want to do something stupid or something I would regret but I just wanted to be around him. I know this sounds childish but something somewhere in me told me to go.

Finnick still held a light grip on my hand and we continued to make our way up a sandy path.

The path began to slope up and I got slightly worried. "Finnick are you sure?" I asked.

"Annie relax. It will be fine" Finnick said. He stepped onto a large boulder and grabbed both of my hands to help me up. As we passed the boulder I could feel his hand on the small of my back and felt my spine tingle at his touch. But I completely forgot when I looked out and noticed we were on a huge cliff.

I tentatively walked forward looking over the edge and saw the ocean smashing into the rocks below.

"Annie look" and he pointed at the sky. I looked up the sun was on the horizon. I gazed up at the sky which was now purpler then before but was still swirled with beautiful pinks, oranges and yellows. It was something you really only see in the picture and I was in awe at the beautiful scene.

"Oh my gosh...Finnick...it's beautiful" I say with my mouth agape.

Finnick sits down on the grass and I sit down next me.

He stares out at the water and says "My brother used to take me out here...we would help my dad fish, go swimming and then come up to watch the sun set..." he had a sad expression on his face like he did whenever he talked about his older brother.

For some reason I felt special because he showed me something so close to his heart. I place my hand on his arm and say "Finnick...its ok. Thanks for showing me"

He takes his eyes off the ocean and looks into my eyes. I study his eyes more. His eyes are a light green that remind me of the sea foam on the waves with a ring of dark blue surrounding them. Are eyes boar into each other's and there is complete silence as we stare at each other. Then a small piece of hair falls into my face and Finnick gently pushes back behind my ear. I tremble at his warm touch. Giving me butterflies all over again, as his warm fingers graze my skin.

"Finnick..." I whisper knowing I shouldn't be doing this...what about Katie? She likes him and is my best friend. Friends don't do this with other friend's crushes! It was like girl code or some crap like that. Trying to resist I put my hand over his about to take it off but I look into his beautiful green eyes and feel lost for words, and lost in his eyes.

Finnick opens his mouth to say something and slowly moves in closer but he is cut off a shrill scream.

We both scramble to our feet as if that was a reality check. I run to the edge of the cliff and peer over. I peer over the edge hesitantly and I see the docks. Squinting my eyes I look closer where I see a group of peace keepers with rather large guns, haling off Mr. Veices to who knows where. Mr. Veices had been one of my parents' best customers and most loyal customers over the years. He's been buying nets ever since I could remember. I feel my heart break as I see this kindhearted and sweet man being dragged off the docks and into and army car. He always had a smile on his face and was always laughing with the hardiest laugh I've ever heard but not today he had tears streaming down his face as he pleaded "Please, No! Don't take me away! I didn't do it"

His daughter who was a few years then me that looked so young and innocent and was crying her father's name as she let out shrill cries. Her red hair looked frazilled and her green eyes were filled with pain and agony.

What was happening? Why were they taking him?

But then I remembered the rumors. Were they true?

I remember hearing rumors at the fish market that Mr. Veices was a part of a rebellious group and was planning on running away from District 4 with his family. To where…I had no clue? But somewhere that obviously wasn't here. Although everyone knew that was forbidden to leave your district and even the idea of a rebellious group made everyone nervous and awkward; partially because they knew the dreaded consequences

In the end there were only two possibilities: Somebody made up the rumor for some cruel reason or...he must have told the wrong person.

Finnick grabbed my wrist as I felt a pain in my gut as I thought of the sweet man I had known for years. Looking up at Finnick I had a dreadful expression on my face and I noticed he had the same. He nodded back to the path and said "Let's head back"

The rest of the ways back to our houses were in silence because no one knew what to say. I couldn't get the image of Mr. Veices's screaming daughter out my mind and her shrill shrieks rang in my ears. She had to watch her father being dragged away to an unfair fate, where he probably would never return.

It had been a fairytale moment with Finnick but it had turn into a nightmare more then anything else.

I had been ignorant to forget...we lived in Panem. And although it was District 4; you were never truly safe from Capitol no matter where you lived, they would control us.

Ignorance is bliss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! **

**Thanks to Nadia Pintos, anonymous and Cotix14 for reviewing! Once again you guys are awesome! Also thanks to everyone for favorting the story!**

**But hope you all liked the last chapter and like this one! Sorry it's kinda short but the next will be a lot longer I promise! It's just one of those necessary chapters to get to the better stuff!**

**Anyways just wanted to let you all know I'm starting a new story called "Collide" (Another HG fanfiction) but the characters are Cato and another character named Aila I made up on my own! It also has a little bit of Clove. Hopefully it's up by the time you read this but I would really appreciate it if you checked it out! But don't worry I would neglect this story.**

**Thanks again for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 10- You've done nothing wrong!**

**Finnick's POV**

What the hell just happened?

This is what I thought after dropping Annie of at her home. Last thing I remember was pushing a piece of hair out of her face when we both scrambled to our feet after we hear a shrill scream. Then we stood by the edge of the cliff looking worryingly over at the docks.

I felt like I just got punched in the face as I saw Mr. Veices being dragged off by those damn peace keepers! Damn the Capitol and everyone in it!

Every time there was peace here and everyone had began to feel safe something would happen and unfortunately to the nicest people.

Mr. Veices was known around the District and was one of the nicest people I have ever met; seeing him being taken away made me hate the Capitol even more. Although he and my dad had a "rivalry" when it came to selling fish they were still good friends. Also he had helped us all grieve after Kai passed away. _(His brother, realized I never gave him a name!)_

I remember seeing Annie's face go from loving and caring to scared as hell. God the Capitol even ruined that moment with her! It sounded selfish for me to be thinking about Annie and everything while Mr. Veices was about to face some horrible fate but I couldn't help it. But I felt even worse when I saw his small daughter screaming his name as she collapsed to her knees.

When I walked inside I saw my parents in the kitchen. I told them what happened with Mr. Veices and they looked sick to their stomachs. They had the same look I had on my face from before. My father looked like he was about to pass out because once again the Capitol had taken something close to him away again. After a few minutes of silence my parents asked me to head to bed so they could talk.

I could tell it wasn't good since they were so eager to hear about whether I made the team.

I lay down on my small bed, putting my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling. Niall was already fast asleep in his bed beside mine.

I couldn't get Annie's green eyes out of my head. They were imprinted in my memory and I fell asleep to her eyes in my mind.

Waking up the next morning everything was as if before. My parents still a little wary from the news I told them last night but are weekend carried on as normal. I mean it was too late now to do anything, and anyways no one would have been able to save Mr. Veices. No one could be saved.

Monday couldn't come soon enough. Something aches in me to see Annie and I couldn't get her out of my mind. She had been permanently put there and I didn't know what my feelings were but I knew I didn't want to be just friends.

When I saw her in the hallways this morning I tried to go over and say hello but she just gave me a nod and walked away. Great, what did I do now? Did I screw something up? Or god did Talia make up something to scare her off?

The rest of the day goes by normally except at lunch I sit with some friends from swim instead of with Annie and Katie since Annie was still all weird today and she didn't look like she wanted to talk to me.

I finally reach study hall and I take the seat by Annie I say hello but she's still quiet. Finally it gets to me and I ask "Annie, look what did I do wrong? You've been completely avoiding me all day long and after last Friday-"

But Annie cuts me off and finally looks at me "That's the thing Finnick, you've done nothing wrong. I do...like you but Katie does also, and she liked you first and she is my best friend. I can't hurt her like that."

Damn it Annie. You got to be a good person. I knew I wouldn't be changing her mind, her and Katie's friendship was too strong to be broken by _me_.

The rest of class we sat in silence and I caught up on some homework when an announcement came on:

_"Attention all 7th and 8th grade students, our back to school dance will be next Saturday in the gym from 7:00-10:00. Tickets sales will be going on next week! _

_Thank you and have a wonderful rest of the day!"_

And that's when a plan starts to form in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! **

**Thank you to all the reviewers you guys are all amazing! Also sorry this is up late but my cross country training has been eating me alive! :P haha not literally but still running at 5:30 AM for 7 miles in the heat...can be very tiring! **

**But please check out my other story Collide (Cato/OC) it would just mean the world to me and I put up chapter 2 so yeah! So please check it out!**

**Also I meant to say I wouldn't forget this story in the last chapter! Awkward...haha**

**Please review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 11- Why do you ask?**

**Annie's POV**

I didn't really talk to Finnick much for the past few days. Trying to get over him was hard...and to make things worse that dance was coming up. Awesome.

I meet up with Katie at lunch and we sit at our usual table. Katie looked up from her sandwich and asked "So Ann..." she had a huge smile plastered on her face "Are we going to the dance?"

Aww this was the last thing I needed "Umm...Katie I don't know if I wanna go..."

"What! Come on we didn't go last year and people said it was fun!" she pleaded.

I scratch my head and look at her "Katie you realize we have to bring dates?"

"Yeah, I know that but come on Annie how hard could it be...maybe I could see if Finn-" but she abruptly stops and is staring at something.

I turn around bewildered and see Davis walking over. His brown hair bounces up and down as he makes his way over and he has a smile plastered on his face. "Hey Annie" he says cooley.

"Hey" I say looking over at Katie who has a huge smile on her face and then I look up at Davis who is smiling at her. What's going on? "Umm...Davis this is my friend Katie..."

"Hey Katie" he says taking a step towards her and his smile grows wider then before.

Katie lets out a quiet giggle and says "Hi"

Awkward... They just keep staring at each other. I hope they realize I'm still sitting here. I scratch the back of my head trying to think of something to say. "Umm..." I say biting my lip trying not to ruin the moment but not sit here awkwardly.

Davis snaps back to me, like I brought him back to reality. "Right, umm Annie can you tell coach I'll be late to practice"

"Yeah sure" I say back.

"Well I'll see you layer Annie" and then he smiles bigger at Katie saying "And it was nice to meet you Katie" and then he walks away looking back at us once or twice. Shaking his head, and smiling at Katie.

I look back at Katie and before I can say anything she smacks me in the arm. "Oww! What was that for?" I yell rubbing my now tender arm. Jesus! What was wrong with this girl!

"Why didn't you make me do swim! So I could be around guys like him!" she questions me but still a little dumb-struck from moments before.

I laugh and say "Katie...you hate sports" Like I said Katie's not the athletic type, and she could care less about sports in the first place.

"Yeah but I would _LOVE_ sports for him" she says winking. We both laugh and continue out lunch as Katie keeps looking over at the table Davis is at.

The day goes by pretty quick and eventually I get to swim practice. After changing I head outside and begin stretching then I realize I have to tell Coach, Davis is going to be late.

Eventually I return to my stretching and I see Finnick talking to other girls... He moved on fast but I guess it is my fault anyways. I'm the one who was avoiding him and I did turn him down. I realize I had been staring at him when he looks over and we make eye contact but I break it because I can't afford to look into those big green eyes.

We finish warm-ups and I see Davis arrive. He runs over and asks "Hey, Annie you told coach right?"

"Yup" I reply as we wait to hear what we're doing for training today.

"Oh ok thanks again" but as he begins to turn away he stops and comes over again "Umm...Annie you know your friend Katie...do you know if she's dating anyone?" he looks awkwardly at the ground at scratches the back of his head.

What? Was he interested or something?

"Umm..no she's not, why do you ask?" I ask quizzically.

"No reason in particular...bye" and he walks away before I can get another word in.

Weird...

The rest of the week flies by but it just so happens that Davis needed _"help"_ with his math and someone told him I was very good at it; so he's been coming over at lunch so I can help him. Help my butt...all he does is flirt with Katie I feel like the third wheel for goodness sake! And she hangs on every word he says. Well this makes me feel like crap...I mean I'm happy for her and all but, she is the reason I've been ignoring Finnick.

After practice on Friday I head home alone...and neither my parents are home yet but Brandon's here somewhere; but then I hear the phone ring and I get up to answer it.

"Hel-" but I'm cut off by a shrill cry.

"He asked! He asked! He asked me to the dance Annie! I can't believe it!" Katie yells into the phone.

"who?" I ask.

"Davis! He asked me today after school!...it was wonderful." she squeals.

I let out a laugh and say "Congrats! You must be happy"

"I am!" she yells.

But then the question dawns on me...should I even ask? What if she says yes...and finds out about the-but then I hesitantly ask "Umm Katie...do you still like Finnick?"

The other line is silently until I hear Katie say "Ehh...not really. I'm kinda over him I guess. Tailia can have him!"

We both laugh but I can taste the bitterness in my mouth. I swear he can go with anyone else in the world but her...that would just be a complete slap in the face and then I couldn't bear to see him again.

Katie and I continue talking for a little while and she says she is determined to find me a date. "woo!"...can you tell I'm being sarcastic?

Well things could be worse...or maybe not.

Once again the next few days fly by and it's finally Monday and 7th period.

I walk into class taking my normal seat up front and then something happens that has occurred in weeks...Finnick walks in, gives me a slight nod and take the seat next to me.

For the next fifteen minutes we sit in silence till I hear him clear his throat and he says "Hey..."

I lift my head and plan on saying something important but all I can get out is "Hey"

"Look Annie...I'm sorry I...went after you even when I knew Katie liked me but I couldn't help it and I should of known you wouldn't go behind Katie's back like that...you're not that kinda girl." he has a sad smile on his face.

"Finnick, don't apologize I should be...for being cold-" I say but he cuts me off.

"Annie...you are the farthest thing from cold." he says quietly but his smile grows. He looks away and taps his pen on his desk "So...is it true...that Katie and Davis are going to the dance together?"

I tilt my head and we look into each other's eyes and I say "Yeah...why do you ask?"I ask nervously waiting for a response.

**Cliffhanger! DON DON DON! **

**Ok yeah maybe not a cliffhanger but whatever! Hope you all enjoyed and Please please review!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**Thank you to Cotix14, Nadia Pintos, Strawberrygirl and .Life, for reviewing, I greatly appreciate it!**

**Elegenta.m564 (Guest)- There relationship back in District 4 before they went to the games is never mentioned in the books but I did read somewhere that Finnick realized he truly loved Annie after her games. I'm not sure if it's 100% true but I just went with it because I saw the quote I have in chapter 1 when I was skimming **

**Mockingjay. **

**Gosh I'm watching ghost adventure while I'm editing this...pretty much just peed my pants...jk I didn't but it's very scary! Haha**

**But the dance should probably be next chapter and probably will go up in the middle of the week! **

**But please check out my other story Collide, I would love it if you do!**

**Anyways hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and please review! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger Games**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 12- The Goofiest Grin**

**Finnick's POV**

Walking into seventh period I felt awesome! The best I've felt in weeks! My plan had worked, but now came the tricky part so I'm slightly nervous but more happy then nervous. All I had to do was tell myself I could do this and I would be fine…but Annie made me nervous.

A few weeks back I heard Davis say he thought Katie was pretty cute after swim practice but he didn't have the nerve to talk to her. I knew Katie liked me but I didn't like her so when Davis asked me to tell coach he was going to be late for practice, I told him no since I was going to be "late" also. But I did tell him to ask Annie because she was going to tell coach for me.

Luckily Davis didn't know Katie was friends with Annie, and when he went over there at lunch Katie would be sitting with Annie like they always do. The two of them meeting went better than planned and I told David exactly what to do and how to play it all out. The "tutoring", flirting, and asking her to the dance: all me. After he told me that it all worked out I thought _"Damn...I'm good!" _

All that was pretty easy because it was Katie...and she didn't really read into things as much as Annie and I knew Annie thought something was up. During the whole thing I had to be very careful to make it more sound like Davis came up with it all himself then me.

But now...now I was on the hard part. Asking Annie. I knew it couldn't be over the top or big because Annie wasn't that type of girl. She liked it simple but I wanted it to be meaningful. That was going to be hard. All the girls I've ever dated or been with during middle school, I didn't necessarily have to try with because all of them hung on every word I said. Where Annie didn't fall for any of that crap or BS. She was to smart. And at times that made me nervous and I really didn't know what to do. But I was going to get her to go to the dance with me...hopefully.

Today I took the seat next to Annie, which I haven't done in days. As I sat down I gave her a nod and half smile. I had to make this believable! I couldn't just shoot her some huge, cocky grin because she would figure it out.

To make thing believable I didn't look at her for the next fifteen minute or so. I had to seem timid and nervous. The silence between us was awkward and strange but then I spoke up and said "Hey..."

She looked up at me, studying my face but I had to look away to hide my grin. Her voice trembled a bit as she quietly replied "Hey"

I bite my lower lip and looked back over trying to meet her eye and began "Look Annie...I'm sorry I...went after you even when I knew Katie liked me but I couldn't help it and I should of known you wouldn't go behind Katie's back like that...you're not that kinda girl." I put a small frown on my face, and tried not to show my true emotion. I mean I really did mean the apology truly; I did feel bad.

Annie met my eye and said "Finnick, don't apologize I should be...for being cold-" but I cut her off "Annie...you are the farthest thing from cold." I say quietly but my smile grows because I just can't repress it anymore. I look away and tap my pen on my desk trying to refrain my smile so it's not too obvious and I ask "So...is it true...that Katie and Davis are going to the dance together?"

Annie's face lights up slightly but I can see the questions in her eyes as she says "Yes...why do you ask?"

Damn this is too good! But I couldn't ask her here...it need to be more meaningful then In the middle of study hall. So I put I blank smile on my face and say "No reason...just...I'm happy for Katie."

She smiles back at me but I can see a little hope in her eyes and I can't help but smile.

**Annie's POV**

After swim practice on Wednesday Katie asked if I could meet her at the beach after practice so she could tell me something. I agreed but was a little hesitant because why we're we meeting on a weekday. Why couldn't she ask me at school? But I went anyways with my school swim jacket on and my dripping curly hair running down my back.

I saw Katie on the beach and walked over. Once I met her I asked her "Hey, so what did you want to tell me?"

She smiled widely and said "I'll tell you but you got to follow me first."

"Katie?" Where we're we going? Why does she need to take me somewhere to tell me? But she interrupts me as she says "Ann just shut it and follow Me." and I can see her repressing a smile.

We walk up to a familiar path...the one Finnick took me on. Ok now I'm confused? How did Annie know about the path? I open my mouth to question her but she automatically shoots me a look and I keep my mouth shut. I trudge behind her and look up to see the sky beginning to change into different colors. Beautiful as always...

As we reach the top Annie makes me go in front. I step up on the final rock and I can hear Katie suppress giggles. I look back at Katie and she just motions me up. And when I look up...I know why.

Finnick. He was standing there...on the cliff with a pair of lilies in his hands, my favorite flower. He had the goofiest smile plastered on his face as he stared in my eyes. I felt a huge smile on my face and I looked back but Katie was gone. "Hey" Finnick said quietly and he walked over to me handing me the flowers.

I look in his eyes with probably the biggest smile I've had on my face in years and ask "What are these for?"

"There a little bribe" he says as he takes my hand and walks me farther out onto the cliff so we can see the ocean.

I stupidly ask "For what?" knowing must girls in my school would already have said yes before the question was even asked.

He shook his head but that smile...was still on his face and he took a breath and said "Annie Cresta...Will you go to the dance with me?"

I stand there dumb-struck and speechless. But Katie...but I want to punch myself because she knew. They had a plan! She was the bate! I get it know! I was slightly pissed that I didn't realize this all myself but seeing Finnick standing there staring down at me and smiling I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind not wanting to ruin the moment.

I look back at him and my smile turns into the same goofy grin he had on his face when I first showed up. Looking into those perfect sea green eyes I whispered "Yes."

His eyes brighten and his smile grows if even possible and he pulls me into his arms. Wrapping his arms around my waist I rap mine around his neck. He holds me tightly in his arms, not letting anything hurt me. I felt safe and happy. As if nothing could break us. Our faces were nuzzled in each other's neck and I felt like I wasn't breathing. Breathless because this moment is so...amazing and this time there's no peace keepers to break it up.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed! And sorry no kiss...I feel like there's a certain innocence to their relationship and they can't kiss...yet :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! **

**The chapter everyone's been waiting for! But before I get into that I would like to thank Nadia Pintos, Cotix14, C Lizzy, and strawberrygirl for reviewing! You guys are all amazing!**

**But here it is I hope everyone likes it but I want to let you all know that the games will be coming up very soon so we can get into more of that! Hope you all enjoy and please review and. Check out my other story "Collide" I would greatly appreciate it! And the song in here is "A drop in the ocean" by Ron Pope (Love this song)**

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or "A drop in the ocean"**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 13- Karma's a Bitch**

**Annie's POV**

I lay on my bed Saturday as I work on some homework. Running my hands through my hair I look at my watch to see its 3:24. Katie should be here soon to get ready together. Ok more Katie getting her and me ready.

I've never been the girl to do makeup and hair and all that stuff. I like my natural hair and I don't feel the need to wear makeup. I only get all dressed up a few times a year so when I have to I usually need the assistance. Where Katie loves all that stuff and is very good at it. I still remember playing dress up with each other when we were younger, having tea parties, and going to "Balls." I really did miss those days, where I didn't have to worry about school or peace keepers or getting reaped. _The simple days._

But my thoughts are interrupted when the door bell rings and I run down stairs to get it. When I open the door I see Katie standing there with huge bags piled up that I can barely see it's her.

She cheers "Hey!"

I laugh and joke "Whoa Katie, are you moving in" and I take a few bags from her hands.

She smiles and says "If your parents say it's ok." and we both laugh and head upstairs.

Katie throws all her stuff on the ground and asks "isn't this semi-formal or something?"

"Umm I think so." I reply.

Katie smiles and runs over to the bed and jumps beside. She has a huge grin on her face and says "Gosh Ann! I'm so excited."

"Me too" and I laugh nervously. I really was nervous, this was my first "_Date_" or I don't really know if you could call it that. Where I knew this wasn't Finnick's. I could already feel everyone's eyes on me and I shut my eyes trying not to think about it but I open when I feel Katie's arm go on my shoulder and she says "Ann relax everything will be fine" and then her smile grows wider and she says "Now let's get ready!" and we do.

After two and a half hours of painting, and curling we we're both all ready. I look over at Katie and I see her hair was curled into loose waves that fall to her shoulders. She had a light shimmery pink eye shadow on her lid, rosy cheeks and a pink lip. Her dress was a pink floral print and sleeveless with a few ruffles on top and a thin tan belt at the waist to give her a figure. The dress fell to her lower thigh and she wore simple gold sandals and looked beautiful. I smile at Katie and say "Wow Katie, Davis is a lucky guy."

She smiles eagerly and says "Ahh Annie you're too sweet, but you have to look at yourself now! You look Amazing!"

Timidly I turn in the mirror and am slightly shocked from the transformation. My usually untamable wavy hair fell past my shoulders into tight cascading curls. My face was light and dewy with a creamy white eye shadow on my lid and rosy tint to my cheeks and lips. I smile at my dress because it's exactly me. A white lace dress that fell mid-thigh and has three quarter sleeves. There was a thick brown woven belt at my waist and actually gave me a figure rather than my straight bony one. There was a pair of dark brown flats on my feet and I smile and thank Katie.

Katie and I walk to the school after my parents bombard us with photos and my cheeks hurt from smiling so much. We reach the school and I see Davis standing by the entrance for Katie. She looks at me but I know she doesn't want to leave me. I nod and tell her to go ahead and I'll meet her inside. I smile when I see Davis pull her into a big hug and he grabs her hand as they walk on in with each other hand and hand.

I stand by the fountain as I wait for Finnick. Looking at everyone coming in with beautiful dresses and all done up but then I feel a pair of hands on my waist and I turn around to see Finnick standing behind me. I smile to see him wearing a green dress shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of black dress pants that were slightly big on him. We both have that goofy smile on our face that we both had on earlier this week and he pulls me into a warm hug.

He smile grows wider as we pull away and says "You look beautiful Annie."

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." and I nudge him the stomach playfully.

Keeping the same smile on his face he asks "Ready to go in?"

I nod my head and he puts his arm out and I hold onto it as we make our way to the door. My nerves slowly begin to build as we get closer and closer and I can tell Finnick feels me stiffen because he gives my arm a tight squeeze.

We walk through the gym doors and just as I predicted I feel eyes on us. I look to my right and see practically every girl staring me down or shooting daggers at me.

I'm usually not the one to care what all these other people think but I feel my nerves build even more in the pit of my stomach. We stop just for a seconds and I shut my eyes trying to block everything out when I hear Finnick whisper "its fine Annie. Who cares what they all think." I look into his eyes and see reassurance and he gives me a huge grin and at that moment I feel so much better. With Finnick at my side I felt like nothing could hurt me and I can't help but smile.

Eventually we find Katie and Davis and we walk over to say hello.

"Well, look at you two." Finnick says coolly to them as we walk over.

"Hey, Finnick and I don't know you too look pretty good." Davis says with a smile. "Hey, Annie you look beautiful."

I blush and thank him and Finnick looks at me smiling and he says "Yeah." to which statement I don't know.

We talk a little longer until a slow song comes on. I freeze slightly nervous but my nerves are calmed when Finnick takes my hand bowing and asks "May I have this dance?"

I laugh and say "You may" and he leads me onto the dance floor. Hand in hand Finnick stops and rest his hands on my hips and I wrap my hands around his neck. Our bodies are centimeters apart and I can feel his eyes on me and I look up to see him smiling at me warmly. I smile and listen to the song being played for a second.

_"A drop in the ocean_

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end together _

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_

_But I'm holding you closer then most_

_You are my heaven-" _

But my thoughts are interrupted by Finnick's voice and he says "I'm happy we came together Annie."

"Me too" I say looking in his green eyes and smiling.

The rest of the song we dance in the comfortable silence and as I look over I see Talia shooting daggers at me. She stares me down and I just look at her until Finnick tightens his grip on me and turns my back to her.

The song ends and we walk off the dance floor to a small table. Finnick pulls out a small chair for me. I run my hands down my dress to fix it as I sit down. He takes the seat next to me.

He asks "Having fun?"

"Yeah, you?" I reply.

"Yeah, it's better than the last one that's for sure" he replies and we both laugh lightly. I look up at the clock to see it's already 9:00 PM and I am a little surprised the times gone by so fast. But I guess time flies when you're having fun.

I look at Finnick and he asks "I'm going to go get something to drink, would you like anything?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me." I say smiling.

Finnick smiles and walks to the food tables and soon Katie comes to sit down next to me.

"Hey, where's Davis?" I ask.

"Saying hi to some friends but I thought I would come over for a second. I saw Finnick and you dancing." she says with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, I saw you two also." I say

"Yeah" Katie says smiling dreamingly but her tone changes as she says "I also saw Talia shooting daggers at you."

I roll my eyes not wanting to remember the look on her face and say "Yeah I know, let's hope she doesn't pulling anything tonight. But I'm going to run to the bathroom, if Finnick comes back tell him I'll be right back."

I get up and walk near the hallway to get to the bathrooms. I walk quietly because it's kinda dark and eerie; it giving me the creeps. I turn the corner trying to get to the bathroom quickly and out of this terrible hallway but I almost run into a couple.

I stop short as the couple is kissing. The girl is pressed onto the boy, and he is against the wall but they pull apart when I stop short. Then I realize who it is and my hearts stops. Finnick and Tailia. No that can't be right. They they weren't, they couldn't be, he wouldn't - but they were and they did. I feel anger and dread spread through me as I see Talia smile at me coldly and Finnick's eyes fill with horror. I stand there wide eyed still in shock and trying to register everything but then Finnick says "Annie this isn't"

But I say "Stop..." and turn and speed walk away.

I hear Tailia say "Finny." seductively and I assume she's grabbing onto him but he says "Get away from me."

As I hear Finnick begin to catch up to me I walk faster and I finally reach the doors and I push though as I feel my eyes water.

_No Annie you're not going to cry over some stupid guy. You're stronger than this. _I tell myself. But I feel so stupid. I said I wouldn't be one of the girls who fell for his crap and tonight I did. And I regret it so much.

I pass the fountain and feel my heart break remembering hours earlier when I was happy but then I feel someone tug my wrist. I turn around and see Finnick standing there with panic in his eyes. "Annie please let me explain, she came onto-"

Once again I say "Stop!" but yell it this time. I breathe heavily and take my wrist out of his grip. "Just stop..." I say quietly and we stand there in silence. When I finally look up at him my eyes begin to water and Finnick pleads "Annie please just let me explain..."

I shake my head and bite my lip and when I release it I say "No, Finnick I'm done."

"What-what do you mean?" he asks. _Wow_ _here's a first. The always smooth Finnick Odair lost for words_ I think and say "With everything, with whatever you call...this."

"Annie, please this wasn't support to happen like this." he pleads. I feel my anger boiling to the top. No this was not how it was supposed to happen but it did. And now everything's a mess and I just want to leave. The night that was supposed to be perfect is terrible and possibly one of the worst ones so far.

"Wasn't supposed to happen like this? What were you going to wait to make out with her after the dance? On the cliff you showed me?..You show it to all of these girls don't you...and I'm just one of them." I say but I can hear my voice trembling.

"Annie you never were! You are different from all of them." he begs but I'm far from done and I say "Like I said Finnick I'm done."

And I walk off in to the night. Something inside me wanted him to keep fighting and come after me but he didn't. But I still just want to be alone, not with anyone and I still probably would have pushed him away.

I go to the only place I feel safe anymore: the water. Kicking off my shoes I step into the water and feel the cool water between my toes. I sigh and I finally feel a few warm tears slide down my face. More come out when my eyes land on the cliff...

I'm such an idiot. I fell for his stupid games and I just knew it from the beginning and I should have just listened to myself from the start. I wouldn't be hurt if I did. I wouldn't become just one of those girls who had a thing with Finnick. I wouldn't be just a face that fades away when he finds a new girl. Shaking my head I step a little farther in the water and remember what I said earlier "I hope Tailia doesn't try to pull anything tonight..." and you know what she did and Karma's a bitch.

**I know…not a perfect night! But it can't be that easy! I'm going to try to get a chapter up early Saturday because I'm going to gone this weekend; so I hope I can. Anyways games are coming up! It should bring a twist to the story and we can get into the rest!**

**Hope you all enjoyed! And thanks for reading and please please review!**

**Also, has anyone heard about who may be playing Finnick in Catching Fire? Sam Claflin I think, but I'm curious to see what everyone else thinks. Let me know. Personally acting wise I have no clue because I haven't seen anything he's in but looks wise I think he can pull it off. Let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey**

**So thank you to Strawberry girl, Cotix14, guest and AC guest for reviewing! I really appreciated the feedback**

**Responses to guests:**

**Guest: thanks! Happy you liked it! And I know Talia is! But you'll find out his side and his next move this chapter. Thanks again!**

**AC guest: Thanks I'm happy you enjoyed reading! But yeah I know but I think the whole situation just looked bad and it was the heat of the moment so Annie doesn't really know what to believe. And about the one quote I was foreshadowing! Haha thank you to my Language arts teacher for teaching me that! :P haha **

**But happy you liked the dresses; if you want to see the inspirations for both Annie's and Katie's dress I can put the links in the next chapter.**

**Also thank you to everyone who began following the story and all that stuff! But hopefully this chapter clears something's up, and you get to hear Finnick's side of the story!**

**Also I put this up early because I won't get to post anything this weekend. But hope ya'll enjoy! And please review and check out my other story "Collide"!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 14- "But..."**

**Finnick's POV**

You know how when people get really drunk and they pass out or something and they wake up the next morning a wreck. Everything's to loud, too bright, you have a headache and you feel like you're going to barf. That's what the whole weekend felt like and Monday is worse. My head hurts and I just want the ground to swallow me whole. And every time I imagine Annie's sad face and teary eyes looking at me...I want to punch myself in the face for being so stupid.

When I walked to get Annie and I drinks a girl came up too me asking for help. She said her friend was in the hallway, and something bad had happened. I was confused but I went any way.

Walking down the hallway, it was dark and hard to see. Finally I had reached a figure around the corner; it was a girl in a tight black dress, and she was crouched on the ground with her back to me. I walked over and touched her shoulder lightly because she was weeping quietly.

Not sure what to do I asked "Are you ok?"

The girl continues to say crouched down but the weeping ends and there is silence. I remembered thinking what the hell? And then I heard someone yell "Now!" and within seconds the girl pins me to the wall and smashes her lips together.

I was in-complete shock and I didn't move but it's not like I kissed her back? It was all her. She wraps her leg around me, and we were only there for a few seconds and then I felt someone's presence and a gasp. I pushed whoever was kissing me off and realize it was Talia. I felt anger surge through my body and was about to start yelling but then I looked at to the side to see who had been standing there .Annie.

As if it was a switch I felt scared and nervousness surge through my body because I knew how bad this looked. Our eyes met and I could see dread and anger in her eyes. Like before I was in complete shock and after I disgusted everything that just happened I began "Annie this isn't-"

But she just said "Stop..." and stood there looking at me. The disappointment in her eyes was clear and she walked away.

I was about to walk away when Talia grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. Talia had whimpered "Finny" but when I heard her voice all the anger in me had came back and I said "Get away from me."

I had begun to stride down the hallway calling her name but she ignored me. When I caught up to her she walked faster and was out the door. When I finally got out of the gym I saw that Annie was already by the fountain and I began to run after her and I grabbed her wrist. I remember thinking "Stop her Finnick, you need to explain things." and when I turned her around to face me I pleaded "Annie please let me explain, she came onto-"

Once again she said "Stop!" there was force in her voice this time. We stood there and she mumbled "Just stop..."

I had kept my eyes trained on her and when she looked me in the eye I begged "Annie please just let me explain..." but I had begun to trail

She bites her lower lip, and shakes her head and quietly says "No, Finnick I'm done."

"What-what do you mean?" I ask dumbfoundedly. I still remember standing there: I looked like a jackass. My mouth was agape; eyes wide open and I still can remember the dry taste in my mouth. I thought: done with what? With me? Thinking this couldn't be happening.

Eventually she explained "With everything, with whatever you call...this."

"Annie, please this wasn't support to happen like this." I pleaded. That night was not supposed to happen like that. It was supposed to be happy and filled with laughter and I was going to figure out my feelings for Annie. Whether I wanted to be friends or more.

"Wasn't supposed to happen like this? What were you going to do it after the dance? On the cliff you showed me? You show it to all the girls don't you...and I'm just one of them." She said angrily but her did voice slightly tremble.

"Annie you never were! You are different from all of them." I had shouted. She was different she had been from the start. But before I had been able to say anything else she said "Like I said Finnick I'm done." and she walked away.

I should of went after her is all I could think when I walked to school. I should had stopped and made her listen because she wasn't like any other girl I had ever met. In fact she had been entirely different. She did fall over me, flirt; we had real conversations about bigger things then just what my favorite food or something was. I had let her see a whole side to me that had been gone ever since Kai died. He was the only who I ever let myself be vulnerable with and now Annie but she hated me. She also was the only one I have ever showed mine and Kai's cliff. I have never brought anyone besides her up there but now thing were a complete mess.

When I reached school I began to look for Annie. I had to talk to her. I needed Things to go back to the way they were. I knew what I wanted but I didn't know what she wanted.

I walked all over campus to look for her until I finally saw her by the cafeteria. I ran over even though she wasn't running away but because I just could get there fast enough. I tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. Her face turned cold and hard immediately and before I could say anything she began to walk away. I grabbed her shoulder and pleaded "Annie wait hear me out."

She stopped shaking her head and looking at the ground and said "Finnick I don't have time for this."

I can't let her get away I just can't. She has to listen. I spoke up and said "Annie please"

She bit her lower lip as if she was deciding what to do. She looked up and nodded for me to begin and I did.

"Umm when I went to go get drinks someone asked for my help so I went. And when I turned the corner there was a girl kneeling down on the ground. She was crying and-" but Annie cuts me off and says "So you decided to cheer her up?"

"No! Annie please just let me finish" she looked away and stared off into the distance. I took this as my chance to continue and began again "So I asked her what was wrong and she stayed silent. I waited until I heard someone yell "now" and I turned my head to look. Within seconds the girl had me pinned against the wall and was kissing me. I didn't kiss her back Annie. At all."

"Why didn't you push her off?" she asks now looking at me expressionless.

"I was in shock; I didn't know what to do. I just kinda stood there for a few seconds and then I heard you come in so I pushed her off." I explained.

"It took you that long?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Look I know it looked bad. But I was in shock, I didn't quite grasp what was happening...Annie I'm so sorry this happened. I never intended for anything like this to happen at all. Please believe me." I pleaded.

She looked down at the ground and pressed the binder against her chest. It had felt like an eternity till she had answered. But finally she replied "Finnick...I do believe you." she says and I feel relief shoot through my body and I relax but then comes then "but" comes.

"But, I think it's for the best if we just say friends...it seems like every time we try to push it farther something happens and I don't want to get hurt again like this..." and I feel a stab in my heart. And all that relief being replaced with numbness. But I didn't want to be just friends! I had realized that. I know I wasn't in love or anything but I didn't want to be _just_ friends. I wanted to be more...

I was about to tell Annie what my real feelings were but the bell rings...

She says "Well I need to go...bye." and she walks away. Leaving me in the hallway standing there alone and friend zoned…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! **

**First I would like to say you guys are all amazing! You blew up my PM box this weekend which I'm totally cool with! Do it every chapter! **

**But I'd like to thank geus0129(guest), strawberrygirl and, C Lizzy, for reviewing! **

**Responses to guest:**

**Geus0129: thanks for reviewing! And yes you are correct!**

**Also thank you to everyone who favorited this story and me and started following it! **

**But anyway were getting to the good stuff...Reaping day! Dun Dun Dun! I thought about combining this chapter and the next but really it was way too long. And it gives me a chance to focus more on the Finnick and Annie scene. **

**But thanks again please review and check out my other story Collide! **

**Hope ya'll enjoy and are having an awesome summer! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**~Brooke **

**Chapter 15-**

**Annie's POV**

After, Finnick and I made up in the hallway after the dance things slowly but surely went back to being normal. We stayed friends but there was always still that uneasiness between us. We still talked and hung out but nothing ever went farther than a friendly hug and it was for the best. I'll admit I still had a few unresolved feelings but I ignored for everyone's sake.

Although Katie and Davis's relationship flourished, I was genuinely happy for them. They both deserved each other and to be happy.

But unfortunately all this happiness will be gone today because it was the worst day of the year. Reaping day.

And this was the first year Brandon was in it. I know he had only one slip but I'm his older sister I have to worry. I did have three in because luckily for my family we didn't have to take any tesserae. And even if we did I would be taking them, I would never let Brandon do it. However not too many people took it in District 4, there were still a few but not as many as the other Districts or so I've heard.

Waking up that morning was hard. I had been up all night but I couldn't get myself out of bed. I just wanted to lie there the rest of the day, maybe for the next few days but I knew I couldn't; I had to be there for Brandon. It would be selfish of me to make him go through this by himself, and besides its technically illegal.

When I'm finally ready to go my mom curled my hair, and I had on a sea blue sundress that I've worn the last three years. It was bright, and had a simple ruffle on top. I would completely rather go in shorts and a t-shirt but I couldn't do that to my parents. It would make them the laughing stocks of District 4.

Brandon and I walk to town square early so we can check in. The district is completely silent, and the only noise is the waves crashing into the rocks.

The weather is fairly nice as we walk in silence I look down at Brandon. He looks up and I give him a small smile. He just nods. But I can see the fear in his eyes. I will admit my first reaping I bawled likes baby but that's because no one really every comforted me. My parents did a little but it didn't help. I still was scared.

As we reach the line I stop and grab Brandon by the wrist. He jerks back at looks at me confused. "What are you doing An-" but I cut him off. I put my hands on his shoulders and bend over so were eye level and say "Brandon, I know you're nervous and it's ok. I'll be right across from you and everything is going to be ok."

Brandon just stares at me and then finally nods. He quietly says "Thanks Annie." and I nod and we continue in line.

As we stand there I see Niall coming over. Finnick is trailing behind him expressionless. He is wearing the same outfit as the dance but the cheerfulness in his eyes is gone. I can't even see if he's nervous because his face is stone hard. A look I'm not used to seeing on him.

When they reach us I say "Hello" quietly and I receive a nod from both boys. We all exchange looks and stand there in silence, like everyone else in the Town square, and probably all if Panem.

A few minutes later we reach the front of the line. The woman at the table has a cold expression on her face and she says "Hand, please." Flatly.

I hand her my hand and wince as she pricks me with the machine. I press my on the paper and the machine registers. It has my name and age on it and the lady waves me away saying "Thank you."

Walking away I tell Brandon to go stand with Niall and the other twelve year olds up front. Finnick and I continue a little farther into the fourteen year old section. Technically I was only thirteen but I had a late birthday so I still qualified as a fourteen year old. We exchange nods when we part and I go into the girl section and he goes into the boys. I eventually find Katie and her usual cheery face is gone and she gives me a small smile and we stand by each other.

We all stand there in silence, not because it's awkward but because no one knows what to say. And there's not much to be said on a day like this.

Examining the area there are peacekeepers lining the outside of town square and in front of all the stores. The stage is set up and there are a few chairs set up on stage. Two for the mayor and his wife and a few for the past victors. One is an older woman who had won a while ago. Another for a larger man who is known as being a drunk but he is obviously slightly sober today. There is also a woman who looks like she's in her mid-thirties and she looks tired. But my thoughts are broken when I hear a cheery voice ring in my ear as it squeals "Welcome! To the 65th annual Hunger Games!"

It was our District escort. Tricia Bristen. Now I didn't particularly love her but she was better than some of the other escorts I've seen. Her hair was dyed neon blue and was pin-straight and long. It went all the way down to her lower stomach. Her skin was tan but it was obvious it wasn't real because it was to orange. She had caked on makeup with chiseled cheek bones, blue and green eye shadows and blue lipstick. She obviously trying to embrace District 4's ocean because she wore a blue dress covered in jewels but it flows like the waves and she wore a cropped tan jacket that looked like the cover of the sand. Overall she was kind of a wreck but nothing could compete with her overly squeaky voice that sounded like a ten year girl.

"But before we start let's start with a video!" she jeered.

A video began on the large screen above the stage but I don't pay attention. My eyes are trained on the screen but I completely zone out. Thinking about all the people I had to worry about. Mostly Brandon. I really wasn't worried about this year and him getting picked, but the following years. When I'm not here to protect him and tell him it will all be ok and everything will work out. The 70th Hunger Games will be my last chance for the games and after that he won't have anyone. But I snap out of it knowing I shouldn't be focused on the next five years. I need to worry about now this is what's important at the moment.

The film finishes and Tricia says "Don't you all just love that film? I know I do!" cheerfully. She has a huge smile plastered on her face as she stands there. "Now, let's begin shall we! And remember Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor!"

She fixes her dress and says "Ladies first!" Watching her walk over to the bowl feels like an eternity. Each step seems slow motion and slower as she gets closer to the large bowl. I realize I'm not breathing as she puts her perfectly manicured hand in the bowl. Swirling her hand around she digs into the ball and finally has one in her hand. She holds it up in the air as she walks over to the microphone.

As she opens up the slip I pray "Please _don't be Katie or I. Please don't be Katie or I._" and it's not. She says "Ameilina Gonzalez"

I release the breath I've been holding in and see a girl from the fifteen year old section walk out. I don't recall knowing but then again she's older than me. She is stiff and there is a pained expression on her face. Walking up I see she has dark green eyes and straight blonde hair like Katie's; except she is shorter then Katie and on the small side.

Ameilina walks to the stage slowly as Tricia motions her up excitingly. The girl states at her like she's crazy and walks up timidly. She stands by the girls bowl expressionless but the pain in her eyes is clear. I feel bad for the girl but I feel bad for every tribute every year.

Tricia gives her shoulder a squeeze and walks over to the microphone and says "Now for the boys!"

If I thought her walking over to the bowl was slow this time I was wrong. This time it feels like she's barely moving. Once again she swirls her hand around before picking a slip. When she finally picks one she holds it up again as she walks over to the microphone.

She lingers slightly and I suck in a breath preying it's not Brandon.

But she says the other person I Wouldn't want in the games but stupidly didn't prey for. Opening her mouth she says "Finnick Odair"

My body freezes and my heart stops. Gasping for a breath because my body and mind are both in shock. To steady myself I grab Katie's wrist and I can feel the same tightness in her body. I feel tears begin to brew in my eyes but I shut my eyes tight knowing this isn't the time or place. I breathe heavily and shake slightly as I think: This isn't happening. It couldn't be Finnick but I look up and see him walk up the stage. The look on his face is similar to before: expressionless.

He stands up straight as Tricia says "Your District 4 tributes."

Everyone claps but I don't. I can't move my body. It's frozen in place.

The mayor comes up and begins to ready the treaty of Treason and finally Finnick's eyes meet mine. My glassy eyes stare into his and my heart sinks as his usually bright green eyes are dull and steady. His shakes his head and my heart sinks.

**Next chapter will be the goodbyes! Hopefully I can get it up Friday!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey!**

**Sorry this got up later then I wanted but I've been super busy since I start school in a few weeks but I'm going to try and get up as much as possible before I start!**

**But anyways thank you too strawberrygirl, and julietwithnoromeo.**

**You guys are amazing and I greatly appreciate it! But anyways please review! I only got two reviews last chapter and really want to know everyone's feedback and what you all think. So please please review!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**~Brooke **

**Chapter 16- Let the water rise**

**Finnick's POV**

The moment after I was called it felt like a dream. I walked out of the group. I walked down the pathway. And I walked onto stage.

Everything became a reality when I looked into the crowd and my eyes had landed on Annie. Her green eyes shined but not in a way I ever wanted to see them. Her eyes were glassy and she bit her lower lip as she held back tears. Her body was completely stiff and she had I'm sorry written all over her eyes.

I shake my head as I think _"This isn't her fault...she had nothing to be sorry for." _

After the treaty was read I shook hands with my partner and to by honest I didn't even remember her name. It went one ear and out the other. I could tell by the look on her face that she was terrified. Everyone is. I am but I'm just not showing it.

After shaking heads we head of stage and walk into the justice building. I had never been it. Walking through the grand doors it opened to a huge room with marble pillars that had a mixture of blues, greens, silvers and gold's. A huge chandelier and everything in it and about it looked like the Capitol.

The peacekeepers walked me to my separate room. Walking in there, it had no natural light and was filled with dark depressing blues_. Wait a make the situation so much better_ I think.

I don't sit down at all because I don't want to sit on their damn couches. As I stand in the middle of the room, the door finally barges open and I see my parents and brother walk inside. Tears stream down my mother and brothers face while my dad's face is expressionless like mine.

Everything feels cold in my body until both my mother and brother come running at me, and pull me into a hug. My mother sobs and begins "I'm so sorry Finnick. I don't want them to take you away-" but I shush her gently and wrap my arms around them tighter.

When we finally pull out of our hug I look down at Niall. I bend over so were eye level ad stare into his eyes. Tears continue to stream down his face and his usually tan cheeks are flushed into a bright red. I plant one hand on his shoulder and begin "Niall, you need to be strong. Don't let this ruin you. I'm going to do my best. And we will _always_ be brothers"

He nods and pulls me into a hug. I really don't expect him to take this all lightly. It's a lot for him, epically considering it's his first year and his brother gets reap. Talk about bad luck...

My mother's next, she pulls me into another hug and she begins "Finn, remember that I love you so much. You can do this you can come home."

I nod my head and try to comfort her by saying "I'll try my best." it isn't a complete promise of me coming home but it's the best I can say. She rocks me back and the forth and pats my back as she whispers "It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok"

We pull out of our hug and I see my dad standing there stiffly. He stares at the grounds and when he looks up he pulls me into a hug. We hug until we're pulled apart by peacekeepers that sternly come in saying "Times up."

They grip onto my parents and Niall as they pull them out and I yell "I love you!" once more which could possibly be the last time I say it I them.

A few other friends come to wish me luck, basically saying there last goodbyes. I mean I'm only 14, I may be a good swimmer and good with a trident from years of fishing but what the hell am I going to do against a massive beast from District 2.

Standing in the middle of the room alone I rub my hands down my face and shut my eyes. This can't be happening. Watching these kids go to the games for years I never imagined myself in their shoes. But then again I'm sure they never expected to be there.

My eyes snap open when I hear a click of the door closing. When I open them I see Annie standing there in that beautiful blue dress. Her freckled cheeks are flushed a bright red like Niall's and her green eyes are glassy from tears. She stands there for a few seconds and then she snaps back into it and runs toward me.

I meet her halfway and pull her into a hug. I hold her tightly not ever wanting to let go. Her hands wrap around my neck and her head is burrows into my chest. I can feel the warmth of her body until I feel dampness on my shirt. I pull her out of the hug and see a few tears streaming down her face. I look at Annie's sad face and gently wipe the tears off her face. Quietly I whisper "Annie..." but that's all I can get out. I don't know what I'm even supposed to tell her. _"Every things going to be ok."_ but I can't because it's not going to be or it most likely won't be. And she knows this.

"Finnick you can do this. You can come back and win. I believe in you" Annie says but I can hear the desperation and fear in her voice and my heart sinks. Then I feel something being slipped onto my wrist. I look down and see a rope in an elaborate design in my wrist. Annie ties it so it's now a bracelet. I look up and she whispers "Something to remember me."

I cup her cheek and say "Annie. I could never forget you. Never in a million years."

She smiles slightly and touches my hand. She moves my hand off her face and interlocks them together so that we're holding hands. Then she takes my other hand and they are interlocked like the others. I look into her green eyes when she goes on her tippy toes and presses a light kiss on my cheek. My whole body tingles as her lips press lightly to my skin. It fills my body with long needed warmth. My cold hands are now filled with warmth and the whole room suddenly has a slight brightness in it that wasn't here before. I look down at her and begin "Annie you need to know something...I still have feelings for you" I breathe heavily and continue "they never left."

She pulls me into another hug and says "I know...they never left me either." I pull her into a tighter hug and kiss the top if her head. She smells like sea water and I smile a little as we stand there holding each other.

I wish this moment could last forever. I wish I could hold Annie forever but the moment is broken when Annie is taken from my grasp. Peacekeepers grab onto Annie tightly and pull her out the door but I follow since one of hands are still interlocked. Annie desperately gets out "You can do this Finn!" I follow them to the door but as they walk through the doorway I lose my grip on her hand and our hands are torn apart. As she is being pulled down the hallway I stand in the doorway and watch Annie being pulled away and I take one last look at her.

I snap back to reality when I peacekeeper begins to push me inside the room. I look up and see one of the past victors studying me. She is older and I think her name is Mags. There is a look of pity in her eyes as she studies me up and down. We make eye contact for a brief second then the door is slammed in my face and I stand there staring at the door alone.

Annie was my last goodbye and a few minutes later I'm taken out of the Justice building and pushed into a car. As I get in there are cameras are everywhere and flashes blind my eyes. Yelling and questions being thrown everywhere but then the car door closes and it is silent.

I'm driven to the train station and when I get out I'm met by the same obnoxious reporters but a group of peacekeepers surround me. Again I'm shoved onto the train and met by the district escort Tricia. She happily says "Why hello! You are Finnick correct!" but she doesn't even give me time to answers because she continues "Didn't you make a splash! It seems like the reporter loved you out there. Which means the Capitol will love you!"

She nods at me to comment but I have no comment. I'm being sent to die and you except me to be happy? Instead of saying anything I ask "Where's my room?"

Tricia I taken back a little but then composes herself and says "Of course! Right this way!"

We walk down the train cars till were in the one that is a hallway with two doors on each side. We walk to the furthest one on the right and she jeers "Here it is! Dinner is in an hour don't be late."

I nod and walk into the room closing the door behind me. The room is absolutely huge. There is a huge bed that my whole entire family could sleep in and it is covered with a plush comforter. Then a TV that is probably the size of my own bed at home hung across from it. I sigh and walk into the bathroom. It's huge, bigger then my and Niall's room. There is a shower in the corner that I've only ever seen on TV. Considering we only have one bath in my house.

I decide to shower and after getting in I try to figure out how it works. There must be thirty different buttons and nozzles all over it. The first one I hit a steady stream of water comes out from five different directions. It feels good at first, but then the water grows warmer and warmer. It gets to the point that it's it burning my skin. I curse and click another button but the water grows extremely cold and it feels icy cold. After twenty minutes of clicking random buttons and guessing. I come out if the shower smelling like a damn sweet shop. _I smell like a little girl_ I think glumly. I wrap a towel around my waist and look for something to wear.

Walking into the large closet I find some of the most bizarre clothing items. Tight blue shirts, neon colored pants_. What the hell? What kind of guy or better yet person would wear this_? I think. But then again I am on a Capitol train.

After a few minutes of searching I choose a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. Running my hand through my damp hair I stare at myself in the mirror. And at that moment everything becomes real. I'm no longer in District 4, I might be dead in a matter of days, and I many never see my family or Annie again.

I feel the long awaited anger flow through my body as I think: _they did this to me, they are the reason my life is screwed up_. As the anger boil it becomes unbearable and I feel my fist slam into the wall. A sharp pain shoots through my hand and up my arm. I examine my knuckles to see a few cuts and blood streaming down them. I look to see a dent in the wall, and I lean against the wall and slide down it. What was I going to do? Annie and I could have had something! And what about Niall, he's losing another big brother. But my thoughts are interrupted by a shriek. I look up to see Tricia yell "What did you do?"

Her blue tinted skin is flushed and she looks frazzled. I let out a small snicker because of the ridiculous look on her face and it seems to set her off and she begins "You think this is funny! You incompetent little piece of-" but she is cut off by another voice that's light and sweet "Tricia, relax honey. Let me handle this."

Tricia turns around and I see that it was Mags who spoke up. Her grey hair is in a bun and she looks so calm compared to Tricia.

Then Tricia huffs and storms out of the room. I look at Mags and her face is expressionless as she says "Well come on, get up."

I do as she says because something in me tells me not to talk back to this one. I nod and she walks me over to a chair in the corner. I sit down in silence and she walks into the bathroom. I hear her rummaging and she comes out with a white box in her hand. When she walks over I pull a chair out for her and put it beside mine.

We sit there in silence and then she opens up the box and it appears to be a first aid kit. She takes out a small bottle of a clear liquid and some gauze. Finally she says "this might sting a little." I nod as she pours some of the liquid onto the gauze and presses it onto my knuckle. It begins to sting and I wince a bit. Mags continues to clean it up and gets the blood to stop coming out. She pulls out a wrap to put around my hand. As she wraps it she says "You know that was a stupid thing to do before the games."

"It's not like it matters." I grumble feeling hopeless and defeated. Feeling the same way after Kai died.

Mags looks up for a brief second and then says "Well if you want to come back to that girl, you better change your attitude."

I'm taking back by her bluntness and mumble "What do you mean?"

She finishes wrapping my hand and she says "I saw the way you looked at the girl and the way she looked at you."

Annie. She saw Annie. I sigh and say "Oh"

"You can both give up and sulk around or you can fight and come home to her." she says. And I'm a little surprised these words are coming out of her mouth. She seemed so quiet and reserved whenever I saw her in TV, or at the events in District 4.

Letting out a sigh I say "What are the chances a 14 year old is going to win though?"

"Listen to me. You have the looks for all of Panem to fall for you. I saw the way those girls looked at you and the reporters. Also, it seems you are well liked with all those people who came to see you today. And you look like you have the ability to fight back." she takes a breath and continues "You have as much as a chance to win this as anyone else."

My looks what were they going to do. Sure I was attractive but that's not going to stop someone from strangling me to death. "Why would my looks help me?"

She puts her small hand on my knee and says "If the Capitol and Districts find you appealing, it means that you can get better sponsors."

I nod, starting to understand and reiterate "So if all of Panem falls for me I have a better chance."

"Yes, but your going have to try" she says. "If you get everyone on your side you will have a better chance of coming home and seeing your family and that girl again."

But all I can say is "Her name is Annie."

Mags nods and says "Well is Annie worth it?"

I reply "Yes"

"Then you're going to have to get rid of this attitude, stop punching walls and try. And I'm going to help you come home to her. Do we have a deal?" she asks.

All the fear I had in me is gone and replaced with hope and faith in Mags; although I had just met her, it felt like we've known each other for years. She knew what she was doing and she was going to help me. I reply "Yes" once again.

She smiles at me and asks "I have to ask this but do you want to be trained alone or with your partner."

I immediately reply "Alone" and say "will you be mentoring me?"

Mags nods and says "If you're ok with that?"

I nod my head and she smiles and stands up while saying "Well, it's going to start here and that's with being nice to everyone out there. Even Tricia."

I laugh and stand up also and say "Ok, I will."

She grabs my arm and says "Ok. Now will you please me walk me to dinner Finnick?"

I smile and say "Of course."

Mags wraps her arm around mine and I help her make her way to dinner. And at the moment I have determination in me and I feel like I can do this. I can go home. See my family, see Annie.

Looking down at the bracelet Annie gave me I decide I'm going to give them a show they'll never forget.

**One last Annie and Finnick moment for you! Hope you liked it and like this chapter. Also, future notice: a lot of the next chapters are going to be from Finnick's POV but I'll make it Annie's POV as much as I can. Thanks again and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**

**Sorry this is up a late, but I had an orientation thing for school the other day and didn't have any time to put this up. **

**But thank you too: guest0129, luvleelife4eva, Ali of District 3, strawberrygirl, Camilla Odair, julietwithnoromeo, and anotherswiftie13 (guest) for reviewing! **

**Response: **

**Anotherswifitie13: Thank you so much! And sorry I didn't really check the chapter as well as I should of. I doubled checked this chapter so let me know if it's any better!**

**And thanks so much! And yes running is pretty much the best sport ever! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest0129: there relationship before the book is never really explained but I do know that Finnick realizes that he loves Annie after her games. Also, technically in the story Finnick and Annie aren't official but they just have feelings for each other.**

**Also, thanks you to anyone who favorited this story you guys made my day! But you guys could make my day even better and check out my other story Collide. (Another Hunger Games Story) It would really mean a lot to me and if you reviewed I wouldn't be able to thank you enough! So please please check it out!**

**And thanks again for all the reviews and this chapter is extra long since it took me so long to get up! Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 17-All the reasons **

**Finnick's POV**

Mags and I walk into the dining car and we see Tricia and a few of the other victors at the table. One is named Klaus and he is known as the drunken victor. I feel like every District has one but I guess that's some people's escape. The other is a middle aged woman named Victoria. She had curly hair just like Annie's except her hair is blonde. She gives me a polite smile when we make eye contact.

I pull a chair out for Mags and she says "Thank you." I force a smile onto my face as I take my seat beside her. Tricia shoots daggers at me, she's still mad about that damn wall?

Mags sees the look I receive and nudges me in the side. I perk up and begin "Tricia, I'm sorry about the wall, I was out of line and it won't happen again."

Tricia looks slightly shocked but then she puts a smile on her face and begins "Thank you Finnick, and I hope so."

Klaus grunts and says "What he do?"

"I punched a wall" I say simply and hold up my bandaged knuckles.

"Nice. Did you leave a dent?" he says before taking a swig of his drink that's obviously some alcoholic drink.

"Klaus!" Tricia scolds.

"What as a mentor, I have a right to know?" Klaus says raising his glass and smirking. Then he looks at me and asks again "Well, did you?"

I grin and say "Yeah, I did." he nods at me raising his glass in my direction.

We sit in silence till my District partner comes in. I say "Hey" but all I get from her is a nod. She takes a seat beside Tricia and Tricia beams "Hello Ameilina."

She quietly replies "Hello"

We sit in silence till a few servers come out. They are all dressed in white and remain silent as they put our plates in front of us. A girl sets my plate down and I examine it. It has some type of meat smothered in a dark sauce, with steamed vegetables; some I've never seen before and huge glob of what I think is mashed potatoes. There is a caramel colored sauce over it and the smell of the food engulfs my senses as I feel my mouth water.

I pick up my fork and take a bite of the potatoes and it melts in my mouth. The food is the most savory thing I have ever eaten. The food was so rich and decadent and I was so used to fish every night, that my mouth begs for more. My tongue aches for more but I remember to use my manners. Like Mags said I have to make a good impression and I can't just stuff my face. Impressions start here...

All the victors chatter about whatever until Klaus finally burst out "So who's mentoring who?"

Mags speaks up and says "I'll be mentoring Finnick, and then Victoria will be mentoring Ameilina and then you can help with both of them."

"Sounds good." he says raising his glass and taking a gulp of it. _Does he do that every damn time?_

We continue our dinner and we then sit down to watch the reaping recaps. I sit on a couch beside Mags, the other three girls on another and Klaus stands behind us leaning against the wall. I make sure to take note of all the tributes that seem like competition. Obviously Districts 1 and 2. Both boys from there are huge, District 2's slightly bigger. The girl from 1 is tall and thin but you can see the pure determination is her eyes. She seems to be pulling a confidence act and trying to use her looks to advantage. Unfortunately we would have to be doing the same thing. The girl from 2 has the coldest expression on her face that I have ever seen. She is practically the same size as me. Then we get to my district. Ameilina looks scared out of her mind and I come off expressionless which doesn't surprise me. _Going to have to change that_ I think. As I walk onto stage Caesar makes a comment "My sources told me reporters were going wild for Mr. Odair back in District 4."

Claudius nods and says "I can see why." both of them grinning and they continue their commentary.

A few more Districts pass until we get to District 7. The boy from there is rather large and has an expression as cold as the girl from 2. But the worst of them is a girl from 9. My heart pounds as I see her because she has the same dark colored curls like Annie. The ways she walks up onto the stage reminds me of Annie. There's just something about her...that screams Annie. But I hope I'm not the one that has to kill her.

When that rings through my head I feel like punching myself in the face right now. The feeling of dread runs through my body because I realize if I want to win, I'll have to kill someone. Take someone or multiple people away from their families and friends. They will never get to go back home and see their district again.

The determination in me decreases but then this really it is the only way I will get home. It's either kill or be killed...and unfortunately that's what it comes down too.

I would have to be playing the Capitol's games if I wanted to walk away from this. I would have to play a charming Capitol kiss ass that so many careers come off as. But in the end it was worth it if I was going to be able to see District 4 again.

The next few Districts pass but nobody else stands out. District 12's kids are skinnier then the last pair and I feel a pang of disgust towards the Capitol. All those kids looked like they were already leading a hard enough life and now you were sending them to die in an arena. But that's the way everything played out.

I walk Mags back to her room after the recap and she tells me that we'll go over my arrival tomorrow morning before we reach the capitol. I nod and wish her goodnight before heading to my own room.

I fall face first into the bed. Why did this have to be so soft? I climb under the covers and stare at the sealing. All I can think is: _These next few days are going to be hell._

I try to take my mind of things and fall asleep but I can't. Changing positions constantly trying to find something comfortable but then my eyes land on Annie's bracelet. I smile slightly and think this is going to my anchor, my reminder of why I'm doing this all. Annie's bright smile and gorgeous green eyes pop into my head.

After a few more minutes of studying the bracelet I slowly drift asleep.

I wake up next morning to a knock on my door. I get up to answer it and see Klaus standing there looking like hell. Looks like someone had too much to drink last night? He points his finger at me and mumbles "Breakfast in 15." and then he walks down the hallway.

I shut the door and go to change into fresh clothes. When I go to the bathroom I brush my teeth and rub my hands through my hair.

Before leaving I make sure I have Annie's bracelet on and see it is still intact to my wrist where it will hopefully stay.

I walk to dining car and only see Klaus and Mags at the table. I say "Good morning" as I make my way over to a table filled to the top with food. I sigh looking at it. This whole table could feed my family for months. And all the leftover food will probably be thrown away instead of given to people who really need it.

Consciously I fill my plate up with eggs, meat, fruit and bread covered in yellow and pink swirls. I take a seat between Mags and Klaus and begin to eat. Like last night the food is amazing. It melts in my mouth and I have to resist the urge not to stuff my face.

Mags looks up and says "Well, since Ameilina isn't here yet let's go over your first appearance today. Although you may not be in the mood for it when you get off the train I need you to act like you love it there? Smile and wave at the crowd and they will fall in love with you." I nod and Mags continues "Once you're done with your first appearance we'll give you away to your prep team. Now they, are going to scrub you, poke you and clean you so much your skin might just hurt but don't complain-"

But I cut her off and begin "But what do you mea-" but then Mags cuts me off and says "Don't complain." Klaus lets out a snort and I shoot him a dirty look.

Mags shakes her head and smiles "You need to be charming and don't let people like him bug you." and she points to Klaus.

This time I laugh and smile at Mags, while Klaus just rolls his eyes. We continue eating and then finally Ameilina, Tricia, and Victoria come out. As soon as Tricia walks in the room she shrieks "Good Morning!"

Everybody slightly shivers a bit, even Mags. I hold back a sarcastic comment and politely say "Good Morning."

Breakfast continues and once we're done Mags says "We're going to be in the Capitol in less than an hour."

I sigh, maybe a little too loudly. Not looking forward to the little show I'll have to put on the next few days. Mags tells me to go clean up and put on something nicer and I obey.

Walking to my room I notice the dent I made in the wall is gone. They must have had someone come in a fix it.

I go to the closet and keep my jeans on but replace my shirt with a white button up. I mess my hair up slightly and don't bother to take a shower since I'll be rinsed of all my "Filth" in a few hours anyways.

Once I'm all done I walk back to the dining car and take a seat on one of the couches in there. I sit in there alone and watch as the scenery passes by in the window. I'm long gone from District 4. Looking out I feel myself already longing to be home and I think about what everyone's doing at home. My dad's probably out on the water, working. My mom is probably running the fish stand or cooking. Niall is hopefully out with friends and not moping around the house. And Annie she's probably with Katie or at the beach. I smile looking at the bracelet and remember every single reason I'm doing this all.

A little while later we arrive in the Capitol. The train stops and everybody begins to head off the train. First, Tricia, then Mags, Klaus and then Victoria. Then we finally get to mine and Ameilina's turn. I give her a small smile and she exchanges it with a nod.

When I take my first step off I turn my small smile into a large grin. I fix my shirt a bit and as Ameilina walks out she gives the crowd a small smile and walks ahead of me. I trail behind her waving at everyone and grinning massively. The crowd cheers widely and they begin the scream as I throw out a few winks. Women scream my name and reach out to me, as I walk down the pathway.

After one last smile and wave I get into the car and wait to arrive. I sit there for only fifteen minutes till the car stops and the door opens. Getting out I examine my surroundings. I'm at the bottom of a huge building that's the biggest and grandest thing I've ever seen in my life. The massive building appears to keep going up higher and higher and is completely surrounded with peacekeepers.

I'm pushed inside to meet Mags and everyone else. Mags and I walk into an elevator and we go down.

When the doors open there is a long hallway that is long with tons of doors on each side. The walls are covered in metallic silver and when we reach a room the door automatically slides open. I'm put into a huge room where there are tons of stalls down the wall. Each door is closed till we go to the one which appears to be mine.

Before I walk in Mags looks at me and she says "Remember what I said" I give her a nod and she pats me on the back before leaving.

Now I finally get a chance to look around the room and it looks larger than it did from the outside. There is a silver bath in the corner, and a long table in the middle of the room. There are trays and shelves' filled with millions of things. Some look like something you would use in surgery and others are huge bottles of brightly colored sprays and lotions.

Taking a seat on the table I gulp preparing myself for what's to come. I barely get a minute to regain my composure until three people barge in the room. All I can possibly say is if I thought Tricia was bad then this is just a whole other level of weird. One woman has pale white skin, and almost white blonde hair. Her pale skin is embedded with tons of crystals that run all along her body. The other woman resembles bird. She has a bony structure, with jet black hair that almost look like feathers and her skin is a faint blue. Her dress is completely over the top and covered in feathers. In addition she has a small pair of wings embedded either into her skin or dress. And don't even get me started on the man. His skin is practically orange, and he has neon green hair. His plumper figure reminds me of a pumpkin and I want to burst out laughing but I keep it in.

When they see me they all stop in their tracks and the women eye me like a piece a meat. Clearing my throat I casually say "Hi I'm Finn-" but the girl with crystals in her skin throws herself at me; stroking my arm as she says "Oh, honey we know who you are."

Then the bird lady yanks her back and gives her a look. She regains her composure and puts a huge grin on her face as she extends her hand. I shake it as she says "Hi, Finnick my name is Cynthia" and then she gestures to the other women and says "And this is Jules," Oh, the irony! But then Jules bites her lower lip and gives me a wink. I play along and give her a grin. She seems to almost pass out but I turn away before she can do anything else. Cynthia continues and says "And finally this is Rumpus. And we'll be you're prep team!"

I smile and say "Well, it's nice to meet you all."

But before I can say anything else Jules quickly says "Now we need you take your clothes off!"

My smile fades as I question "What do you mean?" it's not like I'm self conscious or whatever, it's just I don't want _them_ to see me naked. I mean I just met them, and by the desperation in Jules's eyes it doesn't make the situation much better.

Finally Rumpus speaks up and explains "We need you take off your clothes so we can bathe you."

"Oh. But-" but I stop myself remembering I'm not supposed to complain.

Then Rumpus gestures to the door and says "We'll let you change in privacy." and he has to drag the two girls out. Thank goodness for him. It was already bad they'd see me naked but to watch me undress...a little strange.

As I undress the bath unexpectedly starts to fill up with a brown liquid. It smells absolutely terrible and the smell fills the whole room. I take off my underwear off slowly and then timidly step into the bath. _God it even smells worse!_ I think as the smell fills my nose.

I sit in the water for fifteen minutes holding my breath off and on until my prep team comes in. They begin scrubbing my whole body till it's raw and Jules puts a bunch of lotions and sprays in my hair.

When I'm taken out they put lotion all over and I mean all over. Then they lay me down on the table and take a tray out on a cart. Cynthia begins to rub a warm waxy paste on my chest and then puts a sheet of paper on it. And without any hesitation she rips it off. I restrain myself from yelping as my skin burns. Even though I have only little hair there, it still hurts. I let out a low moan and Cynthia frowns and apologizes but that doesn't stop her from doing it more.

Once my chest and back are completely hairless my skin feels numb. Eventually they do the same to my eyebrows but they obviously don't take all the hair off.

After they get all the dirt and sand out from under my nails they finally put me in a robe. I let out a sigh of relief because there is now a barrier between me and Jules. She pouts but doesn't complain.

They sit me in a chair and begin to apply random stuff on my face and chest. Liquids and powders are put all over my face and then someone continues to works on my hair.

After what feels like forever they are all done and they examine me. Then Cynthia smirks as she says "I think you're gonna kick some serious ass out there."

Jules says "Definitely!" and Rumpus just nods.

Then Cynthia continues "You're going to love Simone! She has the perfect costume for you tonight!"

They all wish me luck and I sit on the chair as I wait for my stylist. After a few minutes of waiting a women comes in with a huge bag that must hold my costume. She has a pair of tight black pants on with a red top with tons I detailed designs in it. Over the top she has a black jacket with huge puffy sleeves. But what stands out the most is her hair; it is a bright fiery red and is pulled into a hair ponytail. Her eyes are Smokey and she looks mysterious.

After setting down the bag she walks up smiling as she says "You must be Finnick. I'm Simone."

"Nice to meet you." I say with a forced smile in my face.

She nods and says "Would you mind taking off your robe so I can see what I'm working with."

I take off the rope and she examines me up and down but not like Jules. She finally speaks up and says "Looks like I get a good tribute this year."

I sigh at her comment and she continues "Now let's get you into this costume."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! **

**I'm putting this up early because I initially was going to put up Monday but I'm super busy and I don't want to make everyone wait.**

**But that's besides the point. Thank you to: Luvleelife4eva, and strawberrygirl, for reviewing! **

**But please review I only got two reviews for last chapter and the chapter before I got so many! So please review because the more I get the more motivation I have to write! Which means more chapters and chapters get up a lot faster!**

**But I also would like to thank everyone who went and read my other story Collide! I greatly appreciate it and everyone else please check it out! **

**Anyways thanks for reading! It's time for the chariot rides and I hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 18- Stealing the Show**

**Annie's POV**

After I was pushed out of the Justice Building I walked around the District mindlessly the whole day. Eventually, I found myself sitting on the beach. The light sand ran between my toes as I kicked off my sandals. It had become afternoon and as the sun still stood in the sky shining as I sat down on the warm sand. I looked out at the water as I drew knots I've learned over the years in the sand.

The past few hours had finally sunk in and became real. Finnick was reaped. I just went to say goodbye to him and he was already on his was to the Capitol to compete in the Hunger Games.

The likeness he would be coming back were slim and although it broke my heart, I had to face the facts. Most likely that was the last time I would ever see Finnick's piercing green eyes, his golden hair and his playful smile. And the fact that we could of had something and then I said no...again. Tears begin to form in my eyes as I realize how stupid I've been. This is the second time I've done this to him and he deserved better. The fact that he choose me still bewilders me. He could have any girl he wanted and he choose me but I pushed him away.

I grabbed the sand under my hands and grasp it, then tears finally began to all come out. I gasped for breath as I sobbed. I had to sit here and watch him die and there was nothing I could do. All I could do was sit here and watch.

Finally, my head collapses between my knees and the tears continue to fall. I try to wipe them away but they keep falling. Now this is the second time I've cried over Finnick Odair.

Who could tell if we could ever be anything more but at the least he was my friend. He had made me laugh and smile and besides Katie he knew me better then most people. Maybe there had been more to the picture then I realized but he was my friend and now my friend was sent off to fight in the Games and in the last place he ever wanted to be.

When I finally collect myself I walk into the water and it comes up to my shin. I breathe in deeply holding it for a few seconds until I release it. After a few minutes I make my way home and when I get there I hear my family in the kitchen. I silently walk in and see them all preparing dinner in silence. They knew I was close to Finnick and also know how upset I would be so when I walk in my mother sweetly says "Hi sweetheart."

I quitely say "Hello" and then take a seat at the counter. I fumble with my hands for a few minutes until my mothers puts a hand on my shoulder and says "Dinner time honey."

I get up and make my way to my seat. I don't even take a look at the food and begin to take small bites. We sit in silence and then I look down at me food finally to see I barely ate anything. I sigh and announce I'm going to bed. Everybody says goodnight but as I leave my father gets up and follows me to the hallway and gently calls my name "Annie"

I turn and look at him and he puts his hands on my shoulder and says "Sweetheart, I know today was a tough day but it's going to be ok. Goodnight." and then he kisses me on the top of my head like he did when I was younger.

I reply "Goodnight" and nod my head before going to my room. I know my dad was just trying to be nice but it wasn't going to be ok. Finnick was in the Games and the odds just weren't in his favor.

When I change my face falls onto my pillow and I feel like crying but I'm all cried out. There are no more tears. I soundlessly stare at the wall and after a few minutes I eventually fall asleep and dream of nothing.

The next morning I wake up late since we're no longer in school. I force myself out of bed and realize today is the Opening Ceremonies. I would have to watch everyone cheer for him and the Capitol people look forward to his death.

I sigh and get ready for the day. I skip breakfast and walk over to Katie's house. Both her parents are at work so when I knock on the door Katie answers it and immediately pulls me into a hug. She whispers "I'm so sorry Annie"

I force a small smile on my face and say "It's ok, it's not your fault" and then she motions me inside. I follow her into the living room and she puts a forced smile on her face and says "We can watch the Chariot Rides together if you want, my parents are working late tonight."

I nod my head yes and she smiles and pulls me into another hug. "It's ok Ann" she says once again. It feels like everyones been saying that lately.

After a few hours the Chariot Rides finally start. Katie and I are standing in town square watching the huge screen that is still held above the stage from reaping day. Ceaser Flickermen and Claudius Temperman sit at there table with wide-set smiles in their faces. Katie and I both cringe slightly at Ceaser's purple suit and hair. Every year he had a new color but this year he looked like a giant grape in my opinion.

Both men welcome all the viewers and chatter about Capitol things but I pay no attention, nor do I really care that much.

Finally the chariots begin to roll out. District 1's outfits look ridiculous as they roll in a dress and suit completely jewels and sparkles. They stand there and shine brightly but all the lights reflect off there costumes that it becomes almost blinding that no one wants to look. Next, District 2 roles out and the boy from there is massive. There's a look of darkness about him that scares me. The girl is equally intimidating with the same look about her. They both have dark hair and eyes which clashes with there costumes. Both are wearing white cloths that I think are called togas and used to wear millions of years ago. Both stand there emotionless and both hold a spear or sword in their hands like they are warriors. They definitely dont look as ridiculous as District 1 but they aren't doing much better.

I pay no attention to District 3 because I know Finnick's next. My stomach knots and hurts as the anticipation begins to kill me. He had to do well, if he didn't there was really no hope at all.

When the chariot rolls out I find myself speechless and everybody else is too. Finnick rolls out in a merman costume. His whole entire chest is exposed and then he wears a tail that is completely covered in scales. The scales all multi-covered and shine but not in the same way as District 1. The lights make the scales more vibrant and colorful. They shine and reflect off everything, causing a rainbow of colors in your eyes. Not only does Finnick have a merman tail he also holds a golden trident. He holds it firmly in his hand and he looks like a God. The scales continue up his body, but become less frequent as you move up to his chest. Then I look up at his upper body and see his skin is tanner then ever, his hair looks even more golden and his smile is gorgeous. But what catches everyone's attention is his eyes: they appear a more vibrant green and sparkle against the lights. He looks happy, like he almost wants to be there, and he tricks me into thinking he does for a second but I know he doesn't.

I can't take my eyes off him as he smiles widely and waves at the crowd. He waves at everyone and then throws in a few individual waves and winks. You can hear the Capitol women screaming for him, they reach out at him almost like they could touch him. They all roar loudly as he continues his way down and the camera only focuses on him. It only gives his District partner a brief moment but then immediately goes back to him.

The commentators don't even say anything about the other tributes they just continue to talk about Finnick. His strong fisique, his six pack, his beautiful smile and most importantly his eyes anyone would die to have. The Capitol has fallen in love with him and during President Snow's speech the cameras alternate between him and Finnick.

Finnick Odair had surely stolen the show.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey**

**Sorry this is up later then intended, I kinda was in a writers block or whatever you call it!**

**But anyways I want to thank Camilla Odair for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Also, please please review! I've gotten so many reviews before this and I hardly gotten any this chapter! And I really want everyone's feedback! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, unfortunately I'll be starting school this coming week, so I might not get as much up, but I'm gonna try my hardest!**

**Anyways thanks for reading and please review even if it's like 3 words I don't care!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games! **

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 19- Here we go**

**Finnick's POV**

When we reach the end straightaway we are pulled into a circle where the chariots are lined up. I decrease slightly on the waving but continue to grin. My cheeks begin to hurt from having a smile this big on my face.

I look over at the rest of the tributes and see half of them the girls smiling at me and the other half, the boys shooting daggers at me. Fortanitley, I don't care much of what my fellow tributes think of me, more of the crowd. Now I would rather have those reversed but I have to do this all to win. If I want to come home I have to follow the rules and play this part.

The smile stays on my face and I throw out a few more waves but then I hear a voice "Welcome tributes we thank you for you sacrifice..."

I'm no longer as happy as before and my smile fades because of that voice. I look up and see the man I hate the most. President Snow. Seeing him on TV sent shivers down my back, but here...this guy makes my whole body shake.

He resembles a snake, just waiting for you to put your guard down and then all of a sudden they attack. Snatching you up an sinking it's fangs into you. And that's exactly what he was doing to me. He took away my brother and then he is taking me away from my family. And in the next few days he can kill me in any given moment without me even knowing what hit me.

I don't even listen to a word he says because I can't get over seeing him. It would make my life if he dropped dead on spot right now, but we all know that won't happen. He's going to stick around as long as he possibly can.

But my thoughts are shaken when I feel my chariot jolt forward. I must of missed the whole speech...darn.

I continue my act of waving and winking at the crowd till we reach the doors. When the doors are shut I jump off the chariot as fast as I possible can. But I remember I still have to continue the act and I help Amelinia down and she takes my hand and says "Thank you."

We walk back to everyone and I am mauled by my prep team as they begin to gush how amazing I did, and how "Absolutely fabulous I looked!" I nod to them and try to be polite, then I feel Klaus pat me on my back and say "Good job, Kid"

Tricia pulls me into a half hug and jeers "You did absolutely wonderful!"

Mags pulls me into a hug, and whispers "You did great out there Finnick" I give her a genuine smile and then I look to my side and see Victoria and Amelina murmuring something to each other. I begin to wonder: What is that about?" but then my body is yanked one way, and I almost loose my footing because of this damn costume.

I see Tricia pulling me toward to elevator as she explains to everyone "Time to go!"

I get my wrist out of her reach, and slowly begin to wobble towards to elevator. Both Amelina and I have to take extremely small steps towards the elevator in order to avoid from falling on our faces.

When we finally reach the elevator, we crowd in there along with the District 1 group. Just standing in there you can feel the intensity as we all stand in silence. But I can feel both tributes eying me. I glance up for a brief second and see the boy staring at me angrily and the girl eying me like a piece of meat.

Thankfully the elevator dings and they all get out but the girl brushes against me when she leaves. And come on. I know that was on purpose, obviously going out of her way.

I let out a huff, and try to relax a bit but I can't and I don't think I will be able to for a while. But then the elevator dings and the doors open.

If I thought the train was nice...then I was completely wrong. The floor has the Capitol's name written all over it. Extravagant and over the top furniture, covered in bright colors and expensive fabric and materials.

Walking in there is a huge TV on one wall with multiple plush couches facing it. It looks so...expensive with it's blue velvet fabric. I'm willing to be that one of these couches is more then my house. I sigh and then my eyes land on a large fish tank that separates the living space from what I assume is the dining room on the other side. It looks like a District 4, except there are fish in there I've never seen before. How original.

My eyes begin to adjust to the bright colors when I here Tricia shriek "Here it is! Now why don't you two go wash up for dinner. Be here in thirty minutes!" She gestures to one hallway, and tells us to follow.

I put a fake smile on my face and do as I'm asked. When I finally waddle to my room, I take off this costume. Figures I would have no shirt. Like Mags said be prepared for anything.

After I finally squeeze out of the costume I get into the shower and find it even more complicated then before. As if it were possible there must be double the amount of buttons as the shower on the train. I eventually figure it out and don't come out smelling like a sweet shop, but like the smell of the ocean. I smile smelling my arm, and it reminds me of home. Then I press another button and within a minute I'm completely dry.

Walking out I go over to the closet and through on grey jeans and a blue dress shirt. I double check my wrist one last time to make sure Annie's bracelet is still there and it is. I may of broke one of Mag's rules by fighting with them my prep team and stylist but they told me to take off the bracelet. I must of argued with them for over fifteen minutes about why I couldn't take it off. I mean with my obvious bad luck I would end up losing it if I took it off and probably never see it again. Eventually they caved in and allowed it.

Walking out into the dining room I was the first one in there. There's a first a retort to myself. I take a seat at the table and as soon as I do, one of the servers comes out. They hold a tray of colorful drinks, in oddly shaped glasses. The girl brings the tray over and holds it over to me. I look at the drinks and ask "Which ones which?"

I look up at the girl but she stays silent. I raise an eyebrow and we sit there in silence till I begin "Ummm..." but then a voice interjects "He'll take the blue one honey."

I turn to see Klaus at the bar pouring a thicker brown liquid into a cup and then the girl places the drink in front of me and leaves. I look quizzically at Klaus and ask "What jus-" but he cuts me off again and simply says "Avoxes"

"What's an Av-" but he cuts me off and I'm beginning to get irritated "It's a-" but I cut him off "You know cutting me off is getting a little annoying"

Klaus chuckles and shakes his head as he takes a seat beside me. I watch him and he say "Sorry" but it's obvious he's not sorry at all. "But Avoxes don't talk."

"Why are they not allowed too?" I question.

Klaus's expression darkens as he says "No, they Can't. Because the Capitol cut out there tongue, as a punishment."

"But why?" I ask and I feel like a small child listening to a story, but I'm guessing it's more of a horror then anything else.

Klaus chuckles but it's not supposed to be one that indicates something funny. "Because if you commit a crime against the Capitol that happens" he says motioning toward the door, the girl came out of. "Or worse"

I begin to ask why but then I hear a clicking of heals and don't think Tricia is the best person to discuss this in front of.

When she comes in she smiles happily and says "You're on time! Very good."

I smile and mumble "Yeah."

A few minutes later everybody else comes out and takes there seats at the table. Soon the Avoxes come out and I can't take my eyes off them. Why would they do this to anyone? This is terrible. I would rather be sent to die then this. Serve annoying Capitol people for the rest of you're life I'll pass.

Both our stylist join us for dinner and everyone chatters about how amazing we did, and how we stole the show. I keep a smile on my face as we eat but when I look over at at Amelina and she sits there quietly poking at her food. She has a blank expression on her face and she's barely eating anything.

I smile and say "Is the food here really that bad?"

She looks up and smiles slightly "No, it's Better then anything I've ever eaten."

I laugh slightly and say "Yeah, it is. Then why are you not eating."

Amelina's face falls slightly, and she shrugs her shoulders before saying "Guess I'm not hungry."

How can she not be hungry? We haven't eaten since this morning. I smile and say "Well, I'm very hungry."

Amelina let's out a small laugh, the first time I've ever heard her laugh and have a true smile on her face. She then smirks and says "Yeah, obviously"

We both let out a snort, since I've already eaten two servings of all the food. I mean you might as well. In less then a week I could starving for all I know, so I might as well pack on some extra weight.

Amelina opens her mouth to say something but then Tricia interrupts everyone and says "Ohh! It's time for the recap of the ceremony!"

We all follow her to the couch and I take a seat by Mags and Amelina on the couch.

We sit there and watch as chariot after chariot comes out, most in ridiculous and over the top costumes but each chariot only gets a brief moment of the camera's time because it keeps coming back to Amelina and I.

I smirk slightly and think damn, we look pretty good. I shake my head and remind myself not to get to cocky, but I may have to act like it.

I don't really watch the rest of the recaps but zone out and stare at Annie's bracelet. My anchor for these games.

Eventually, the recaps are over and everyone retires to our own rooms. I change and fall onto the bed that happens to be even plusher then the one on the train. Figures...

I fall onto the pillow, and try to shut my eyes but I can't fall asleep because all I think is "It all starts tomorrow"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey,**

**So sorry for not updating as quickly as possible. I mean a guess I was in a "Writer's block" or something for this story. I am really sorry and hopefully will get chapters out quicker in the future but it doesn't really help when I get very few reviews. I mean I was getting so many before and now I'm lucky to get two or three a chapter. If anyone thinks I've changed how i write or something let me know. I mean you have to tell me if you want something changed. **

**But for those people who did review thank so much! You don't know how much I appreciate it!**

**So please please please review guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**~Brooke**

**Chapter 20- It's all an act**

**Finnick's POV**

The next morning I'm awaken with a very shrill voice.

"Good morning! Good morning! Time to get up!"

I grudgingly open my eyes and all I can see is a head of vibrant violet hair. Tricia stands over me with a huge grin on her face. "Get up! Get up!" she jeers all to loudly.

Lazily, I swing my legs over the side of the bed and begin to rub my tired eyes. I can hear the clicking of Tricia's sky high heels as she leaves but before shutting the door she informs me: "Breakfast in 20 minutes, you can put you're training uniform on after breakfast." but before I can say anything else she slams the door.

I jump slightly from the loud slam and slowly trudge my way to the bathroom. I climb into the shower still half a sleep and just let the water hit me for a few minutes.

I don't know why I'm so out of it this morning but something doesn't feel right. My stomach aches and I have a large lump in my throat that I just can't swallow. It seems permitely stuck there, and a feeling grows inside me, that this is going to be a very long day.

After changing into jeans, and a t-shirt I head out to the dining area. I take a seat and see Klaus and Mags sitting at the table. Mags smiles at me warmly when I sit down, and Klaus looks slightly hungover. I smile back at Mags and smirk at Klaus.

When my plate is placed in front of me, I notice there is possibly even more food then on the train. My plate is filled with eggs, three different types of meat, thick flat, cake like things that I think are called pancakes or something but of course my family could never afford anything like that. Then on the table there were millions of different fruits, breads, bagels and there were jams and some other mixtures I assume you could put on top of the bread. Also, there were juices in glassy crystal cups in front of me, along with what I assume is coffee and then a thicker and lighter liquids which I've never seen.

I take a sip of the coffee to wake me up and immediately regret it. It's so strong that I wince slightly till I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look with disgust still lingering on my face and see Mags. She smiles and says "Try these, it will taste a whole lot better."

I look and see her thin hands holding a small bowl of sugar cubes. I take the bowl and thank her and begin to examine them. I pick one up and feel the rough yet smooth texture between my fingers. I can see all the small crystals packed into the small square and for some reason a smile finds my face. I really don't know what it is but there's just something about them...

I plop a bunch of sugar cubes in my coffee, and stir it up. I take another sip, and am happy to find my coffee a whole lot better.

I continue to sip my coffee till Klaus comments "Kid, don't just drink your damn coffee, eat too!"

I nod halfheartedly and begin to eat some of the meats, as Mags mentions "Finnick, Klaus and I have come up with your angle and strategy for training, but we'll go over it when you're ready."

I nod my head, since my mouth is full of food.

I continue to eat, and then Victoria walked out from Amelina's room with Amelina trailing behind her. They both have a dull and expressionless look on their face. I can't help but wonder what they were doing. They were in there for a while, and Victoria doesn't look to happy. Not to mention the look she gives me is odd, and Amelina continues to stare at her plate and push her food around quietly. I find it odd, but don't say anything.

We all continue to eat till Tricia come in to inform us our stylist are all here. I thank her and head to my room to meet Simone.

When I walk in she greets me kindly and hands me my uniform.

"Go change in the bathroom and I'll wait here."

I simply reply "Ok" and head to the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I unzip the bag steadily and examine the outfit in front of me. There's a pair of dark green pants that look somewhat loose. The top is simple and white, but looks slightly tight.

After putting on the uniform the pants hang loosely on my waist, yet fit perfectly while the shirt is slightly tight over my chest, and my muscles are obvious.

I head out of the bathroom and Simone hands me a pair of combat looking boots that are a slick and shiny black leather. I lace them up and stand up straight.

Simone examines before nodding. She smiles and says "Good, but we need to do something with you hair."

She begins to run product through my hair and does whatever she does to it. I just stand there quietly and don't do anything.

After a few minutes of doing whatever to my hair, Simone takes a step and examines me up and down. Usually this would feel awkward but even being in the Capitol for a day, I've already gotten used to people judging me off my looks. Simone tugs at my sleeve and says "Ok, well I think Mags and Klaus will be coming in to talk about training so I'll let you go." then she pulls me into a hug and says "Good luck today."

I smile and say "Thanks"

Simone leaves and I take a seat on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. I sit there for a few minutes till Klaus and Mags enter. I get up and help Mags to a chair and take a seat across from her. Klaus leans against the wall and stands with his arms crosses.

"Are you ready for training today?" Mags asks thoughtfully.

"I guess." I mumble because I'm actually nervous for once. I finally get a chance to pick out my competition which, scares me because I know I'm gonna find things I don't like.

Mags gives me a warm smile and says "Don't worry Klaus and I have come up with a plan" she takes a breath and continues "We both figure you're good with a spear or trident from fishing."

I nod my head and smile slightly because it was my dad and Kia who taught me how to use them: before my dad had fallen into debt with Capitol people he was able to afford a trident. I remember always being jealous of Kia because while my dad used nets Kia got to use the trident to get our own food and Kai was amazing at it. Perfect aim, perfect speed, and perfect form.

I always bugged him to teach me but when I turned 10 he finally taught and I remember being so excited. Learning from my big brother, becoming more like him that's all I had ever wanted.

Over the summer he took me out to the more shallow parts of the water and told me to stand by him and make sure I stayed still. I did as he said and after standing there for a few minutes and me complaining for a little while, a small school of fish had come by. Kai began to explain how important it was to stay skilled because after one try or even a sudden movement they all swam away. Then all of sudden with almost inhuman like speed, or at least to my 10 year old eyes, he squired a fish right in the eye. I remember looking at him amazed and completely idolizing him.

Eventually he taught me the mechanics and I didn't catch a fish the first day but after a few weeks I did.

I remember being so proud and happy. I had the hugest smile on my face the whole day and Kai kept telling me good job. But unfortunately after my father got into debt we had to sell our only spear and trident and I haven't gotten to use one for years.

I snapped back into reality when I Klaus finally spoke up in his hoarse voice: "But we don't want you to show that off today. Save it for the game makers"

What but wasn't I supposed to show my skill? Not hide it.

I looked at them quizzically and asked "But why am I not-"

But I was cut off by Klaus "Just do it kid, no asking questions."

I obediently nodded my head and then Mags spoke up "Also, we want you to get to know the other tributes. Talk to them, make them laugh, charm them. Basically keep up the same act that you have the whole time."

I simply reply "Ok."

I really didn't like the act. I felt...fake in some ways. I mean I guess I'm "Confident" but not nearly as confident as I acted. My ego was twice as large.

Mags gave me a pat on my knee and said "Just remember no spears, or tridents ok." she breathed and then smiled warmly before saying "Good luck today."

I returned with a smile and "Thank you."

And then he stood up and said "Ok, you better head out. You're going to get Tricia all flustered"

I smirk and followed them out the door. When I reached the hallway I see Tricia and Amelina standing there by the elevator.

Amelina stood there staring at the ground and looking bored and Tricia looked frantic. Her arms at her hips, and her left foot tapped the sleek floor impatiently.

Tricia's eyes shoot up Immediately when she heard us coming and she waved me over as she says "It's about time! Now hurry up."

I slightly pick us my speed and head towards the elevator. Tricia practically pushes both of us in the elevator and quickly presses the button to the training center.

We stand in the elevator in silence, and when the elevator dings I head out immediately only to be stopped by an Avox. He frantically slaps a number four on my white shirt and then on Amelina's.

I finally get a chance to look at the area surrounding me and I'm shocked by the size of the room. You could probably fit seventy or more of my house inside the huge room.

The ceilings were extremely high, and the room was a sleek silver and grey. There were stations everywhere with racks of weaponry and supplies. On one side was what appeared to be an obstacle course, while the other half was filled with weaponry stations with every type of weapon possible; the other side was filled with what I was assuming was survival stations. But my eyes quickly land on a golden trident. It was sleek and gold, and extended into three sharp points. I have to stop myself from going over there, and head over to stand by Amelina.

I also get a closer look at some of the other tributes even through only half of them are there. Obviously the careers who are laughing obnoxiously and then a few other pairs. The only ones I can really pick out so far as competition is the career group and the boy from District 7. All the male tributes from 1, 2, and 7 have size on me that's for sure. Especially 2...he's massive.

I finally take a huge gulp and can finally feel the nerves shoot through my body as I think: God Finnick, Do Not Screw This Up!

But my nervous thoughts are broken by a strong female voice.

"Hello Tributes" the women begins. "My name is Atlanta and I have the pleasure of being the head trainer. Now before you can begin you training we need to go over a few things. First rules: there will be no, and I mean no fighting between tributes." she emphasizes

After a few more rules she begins to get into the stations "There are survival and weaponry stations. And I know many of you are eager to get to the weaponry stations but please don't count out the survival stations. They will be a great use in the area and usually half of the tributes die from natural causes."

I cringe slightly remembering all the deaths I've seen over the years. Kids freezing to death in polar arenas, kids getting bitten by deadly snakes in desert arenas and so much more. And now I'm in their position.

Eventually we all break up and I look at Amelina and casually ask "Where are you going?"

She looks up at me and says "I think I'll go over to the fire station."

I nod and contemplate on where I should go. I mean I'm not supposed to show off any skill so I might as well stick with survival.

After a moment of contemplating I reply "I'm going to head over to the knot station"

Amelina and I part ways and I walk over to the station and see I'm the only one there. When I reach the station the trainer is absolutely thrilled. He begins to ask me about different types of knots and what I've done.

I explain all the ones I've done back home, I mean I'm not absolutely amazing at tying knots but I'm decent. And my father usually buys nets from the fish market but when we were in debt we all had to learn how to make nets. Eventually I got pretty good but for a year I had callouses all over my hand, and they were as rough as sand paper. Thankfully we don't have to do that anymore but the price we had to pay wasn't worth it.

I sit there for maybe an hour until someone else shows up. A girl. I think she's from District 8, she had dark brown hair and blue eyes. I watch as she struggles with a simple knot that I've known how to do since I was seven.

I let out a breath remembering what my mentors instructed me to do; I place a huge smile on my face and take the seat beside her.

"Here let me help" I say confidently. "Move the string over to the right rather then the left and make sure you tighten it more."

The girl looks me, eyes wide with shock. She clearly didn't expect my presence. As she stares at me in disbelief I put a fake grin on my face her and say "Hey, I'm Finnick"

The girls continues to stare at me but then snaps out of it and extended her hand "N-nice to m-meet you."

I shake her hand smiling but before she can even say her name another voice appears.

"Don't even waste your time with her."

I turn to see the District 1 girl as she stares at me intensively. There is a smirk on her face and in a way she reminds of Taila. Which makes this all the more difficult.

I swallow the lump in my throat and ignore her comment before saying "I'm sorry I don't think we've met. Finnick Odair."

She softens a bit and I cringe remembering that's what Taila used to me all the time. She would Give any girl in a ten mile radius a wicked glare but then almost like she flicked a switch would become super seductive or at least she would try to be.

"Oh honey I know who you are." she purrs taking the other seat beside me. "I'm Julia."

"Nice to meet you Julia" I say being as charming as possible. And then it takes everything inside me to put a world wining smile on my face.

Ok so rest of training will be next chapter, it was just already so long and I felt like this was a good spot to end the chapter

Thanks for reading and please review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! **

**Sorry for the late chapter school and cross countries have been so time consuming. Especially my world history class...:P**

**Anyways I'd like to thank all the reviewers from the previous chapter: Cotix14, and Camilla Odair. Also I'd like to thank everyone who started following this story or me! I really appreciate it. **

**Response to Guest:**

**Guest-Ok, relax. Honestly I'm sorry if I sounded like I was bitching or whatever but I was frustrated and had a long day. Ok? We're all human aren't we. And please don't review if it doesn't have anything to do with my actual story and writing. **

**Anyways this chapter isn't to exciting and I can't promise much for the next one because it might be training but I honestly just might make that part short and sweet and combine it with the training session so we can get to the games quicker.**

**Also let me know who's POV you want for the interviews. I can't really decide and I'm not entirely sure right now**

**Any who! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**~Brooke **

**Chapter 21- Playing Their Games**

"Nice to meet you Julia." I say with a huge fake grin on my face. She smiles at me eyeing me like a piece of meat. I cringe slightly at her obvious surgical smile and teeth but try to hide my annoyance.

Everything about her is fake. She's all fake. And I have to continues this but a wash of sorrow comes across me because I feel bad for the girl from District 8. This must be really awkward. Actually it is entirely awkward.

I swallow my pride and continue to talk to Julia. Everything in me tells me to walk away. Walk away. Save yourself and leave right now but I don't because I know what I'm risking if I walk away. This girl is a career and if I don't play her little game she could completely screw me over and turn all the careers against me. And if they all hate me they'll put me at the top of their list to hunt down, and kill me, with no hesitation. Because they're all just like the Capitol.

We continues to talk about I don't even know what but As we talk a low manly voice interrupts.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I turn to see the male from District 1. He's taller then me but not by much, and he has the same blonde hair and blue eyes as Julia.

He stares down at me intensely with brutality and fierceness in his eyes and I ponder on what to say.

When I finally muster up some words in my mind I stand up so I don't have to look up to talk to him.

I keep my voice light and lay back as I reply "We were just talking that's all."

He eyes me up and down. Sizing me up and I just keep my eyes trained on him. Making sure not to break eye contact because I'm sure to him it would be a sign of weakness.

We stand there in a unpleasant silence till Julia final says something. "Oh, Vincent just relax."

She pushes him away with force and stands between us. Her voice is sharp as she says "Let's just go." she turns on her heels to face me and says "It was nice to meet you." with a large smile plastered on her face.

"You too." I reply with a grin on my face. Vincent eyes train on me again and he looks at me what looks like disgust and a trace of jealousy.

I swallow the lump in my throat and keep my eyes on them as they walk away.

When they're out of sight my grin turns into a grimace as I try to push her annoying smile and voice out of my mind.

I walk to the edible plants station and begin to study the millions of books they have there. There must be hundreds of them, filled with plants that could kill me instantly. After a few minutes my mind begins to wander, I've never been one to study so I begin to zone out.

After a few minutes of me staring mindlessly at the books I end up talking to another pair of tributes that came over. We make small talk for a few minutes but soon we're called for lunch.

I stride over to the doors, and everybody else scurries in there. When I make it in, I feel like I'm back in school. A long line of tables is filled with food, and there are multiple tables filling the room. I overlook the room but then someone bumps me and I feel my legs begin moving to the line.

After getting my lunch I take a seat beside Amelina. And I can't help but notice the current seating arrangements, but it doesn't shock me that much. Careers in the center, laughing obnoxiously and talking about some of the other tributes despite there presence.

Everyone else is either sitting by themselves or awkwardly with their district partners.

I set down my tray and give Amelina a small smile, and she simply nods. I begin eat as we sit there in silence and all anybody can hear is the roaring of the careers laughter. Their annoying voices ring in my ear, as I assume they're ringing in everybody's ears. The annoyance builds in me and so I decide to strike a conversation up.

"So how was training?" I ask Amelina.

Amelina looks up from her food, and stares at me curiously. Finally she speaks up in a hesitant voice "Fine...how was yours?"

I scoff slightly and say "Interesting at the least."

Amelina raises an eyebrow before returning to her food as she replies "Saw you talking to the District 1 pair." she peers up and her lips tug into a small smile "The boy looked pleased."

I smirk and refrain my snickers. "Really I thought we were best friends."

For the first time I hear Amelina laugh quietly, and it's actually genuine. She's not forcing it, but she tries to refrain it since some of the other tributes are peering over at us.

Some stare quizzically at the thought of having a smile on your face due to the circumstances but you gotta sell it. Don't I?

Enjoying my time in the Capitol? Not missing home? Not missing my overly talkative brother? My loving parents? Annie? Or even District 4.. It was all lies. But my train of thought is broken by Amelina's voice.

"Do you know what station your going to after this?"

"umm...I'm not entirely sure. Maybe the knot station again...It kinda reminds me a home." I reply and as I say it a wave of sorrow washes over Amelina's face and she becomes her silent again only mumbling. "...yeah."

But before anything else can be said we are sent of to training again.

Like I said I go to the knot station and begin working on a few more complex knots.

As I sit there working away I hear somebody sit down at the station. I look up to see who is in my presence and when I do my body freezes. My hand spasm and I completely ruin what I've been working on. My breath is Shortened as I feel my lungs get tighter.

The girl from District 9. The girl who looked just like Annie.

She had the same curly hair but darker and paler skin. Her eyes weren't as bright as Annie's but now I could see that they were a dark green. But they still looked so much a like.

When I feel her eyes land on me my eyes immediately dart back to my knot. I suck in a breath as I try to act normal. Fixing my ruined knot and try to concentrate.

I really don't know what it was but This girl scared me. The fact that she looked just like Annie or even the fact that my heart pounded imagining Annie in this position. Having to fight to the death to survive. But what really killed

Me is the fact that someone had to kill her if I wanted to get home. Or I might have to do it myself.

I silently hope that it's not me who has to do it because I don't know if I can. Heck I don't even know if I can kill anyone? And if I did its going to be unbelievably hard. I mean your taking someone away from their family, their friends, their home. But every year 23 kids are taken away either way...

Then the Annie-look-like speaks up "Excuse me?" I look up. "Do you know how to do this?"

At first I thought she was talking to the trainer but he is no where in sight so I assume she's talking to me. "Umm yeah of course." I mumble and walk over but keep my distance. Making sure not to get as close as I did with the other girls.

I begin to explain what she had wrong and when she finally figures It out I take my seat back in my spot to find my hands shaking. God this is going to be way harder then I thought.

"I'm sorry but do I offend or something?" she speaks up. "I mean you've been flirting with every girl here, except you act like I'm the plague. Not that I want you too. I'm just curious."

I'm a little taken back by her boldness. She may look like Annie but she wasn't really that similar to her in personality. Sure Annie was bold sometimes but she was usually sweet and a bit more timid.

The thought of Annie's sweet smile tugs my lips into a small smile but then I look back at the Annie-look-alike and I gulp. I make eye contact with her and try to think of a lie but nothing comes to mind. So I just tell her. "No it's not that...and I'm not flirting with every girl by the way. But it's just you look so much like a friend from back home."

"First of all you were and what's her name? Or at least I I hope it's a her and you not calling me a boy." she jokes.

I let out a slightly hesitant laugh but a small smile still remains on her face. I reply "Annie." and when I do my smile grows slightly just thinking about her.

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" she asks quizzically.

I shake my head almost wishing I could say yes but instead I reply "No...were just good friends"

"But you want her to be your girlfriend. Don't you?" she asks curiously.

I'm a little taken back because I don't even know the answer myself. I mean yes I would love for Annie and I to be something like that but...with my luck I'd screw it up.

And then a new thought comes to mind. Why am I explaining myself to her? I just met her. I look up and say "No, we're just good friends. And I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

She holds out her hand and says "Don't worry it's not Annie." I shake her hand and she continues "I'm Karina."

I smile genuinely and say "Nice to meet you."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey!

So sorry for a really really really late chapter...I'm truly sorry but it's honestly super hard to write with school and cross country. But kinda good news: one more week of official cross country practice and one more race. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna keep training after that but I'll eventually have to take some time off before track so hopefully that means more writing!

Not to mention a i already have few finals...**cough**cough** Spanish

Haha anyways thank you so much to all the reviews!

Responses:

Cotix14: thanks so much! Happy you liked

Guest: thanks so much for reviewing!

Also thank you to all who reviewed and favorited I really appreciate it!

Anyways hope you enjoy!

-Brooke

Chapter 22- We await

I sit on the couch. Biting my lower lip, my right foot tapping away to an old fishing toon and my hands are clenched in fist. One placed lazily at my side, the other is under my chin. I stare at the floor until my eyes fall on my wrist. I look at the bracelet Annie gave me and try to smile but it seems forced or at least to me. Staring at the expert knots I feel a strong stab in my stomach. I missed District 4. And I wish I could be anywhere but here right now.

My eyes slowly drift to the screen, trying to forget my emotions and soon I just wait.

As we sit there in a tense silence Caesar appears on screen and begins to welcome all the viewers. I anxiously sit there as Caesar chatters away and creates suspense for all the viewers. Shutting my eyes I silently plea for Caesar to begin, wanting to just get it over with. When I open my eyes each district appears, careers getting scores ranging from 7-10.

As the numbers go up my anxiety level builds and when the group from 3 disappears my picture takes up the screen. I lean forward and the suspense kills me.

Suddenly Caesar's voice booms: "Finnick Odair of District 4 with a score of-"

The second day of training passes quickly and is very similar to the first. I talk to the other tributes trying to appear friendly and open but secretly my minds wonders to the fact that I will have to kill them.

At some point I decide it's time to start thinking like a career. Unfazed, confident, strong and playing my angle 24/7. Not slipping up. Staying 100% focused

Although I changed my mind set I didn't join the career pack. Nor did I want to. I've watched the games seen the back stabbing and vengeance and I didn't even want to have deal with sticky situations like those. Besides I didn't show off any skills since I was told not to. And I did my best to do everything Klaus and Mags told me.

Eventually though I find myself sitting in a separate room with all the the tributes. We all sit there waiting for our private sessions.

I take a seat by Amelina acting as if I'm calm and on the outside I may appear like that but in the inside my hearts beating rapidly. My heart races along with my mind because I don't want to screw up.

I realize that Mags and Klaus have told me everything possible but I can ignore the dreadful feeling that is lurking in my stomach.

Looking at the room everybody else is relatively quiet; there are a few whispers and murmurs but other then that there's silence. Although the careers are silent they sit there with smug looks on their faces and noses in the air. If possible they looked more self-centered then before.

As I examine them Julia and I make the briefest eye contact and give her a small smile but I look away as soon as possible. But I can't escape with out seeing the look of pride and confidence in her eyes. I sit there and sarcastically think "typical career"

But quickly we are all startled by an overhead voice "Dylan Jones, District 1"

And soon Dylan I'm assuming gets up and walks past us all with his nose pointed up ward.

I hold the urge to roll my eyes and just sit there examining my hands. I notice how even with all this Capitol technology they were only able to hide some of my calluses. They couldn't complete erase District 4 from me.

As I continue to tap my foot to an old fishing toon I look at Amelina out of the corner of my eye and I see the emotionless look on her face. She stares blankly at the floor and her face is the palest I've ever seen it but I turn back and try to remember my plan for the session:

Earlier today I made a net for the session and the day before I got the instructor at the knot tying station to show me how to make a trap or something along those lines. Long story short I know how to make a trap now.

I run the plan through my mind and try to remember everything Mags has instructed me to do. Every single possible detail I could remember because this is not the time to screw up. I need to score as high as the careers or even higher.

I silently prey for the best but then I realize previous overhead voice is booming my name. "Finnick Odair, District 4"

I stand up and stride to the door and can feel everyone's eyes burning a whole in the back of my head.

The door opens and I walk into the training center. I look up and see the game makers all sitting in their chairs watching me intensely.

I mentally note that I'm in a pretty good position because they will be all attentive because of the careers. But I also remember the fact that they will be comparing me to all of them since our districts are so close.

Walking over to the knot station I look straight ahead and grab my net and begin to set up the trap. Making sure I tie everything tightly And I mentally go through all the steps in my head.

After I'm done I get a dummy and carry it over.

Before placing it on the net I double check to make sure the game makers are watching and see that they are watching me curiously.

I place the dummy down on the net and within a few seconds the net snaps up and the dummy is stuck in their. It dangles a few feet above the ground and I look over at the gamemakers to see them nodding their heads approvingly.

I refrain a smirk and leave the dummy hanging before I walk over to the station holding the spears. I examine them all and finally my eyes land on what I've been wanting the whole time: the trident.

Eagerly I fall to my temptation and grasp the sleek golden trident in my hand. It feels so light and almost like the perfect fit in my rough hands. Tightening my grip on the weapon, I walk away from the dummy, around 30 feet and plant myself sternly on the ground.

I breath for a minute and glance up at the gamemakers to see them watching me intensely. I assume this is a positive considering they most likely payed a lot attention to the careers.

I return my gaze to the dummy and turn slightly so my shoulder faces the dummy. My body remains for the most part calm but still tense but within a second my arm snaps forward and the trident secures the dummy in the gut.

I stand there with my lip tugging up slightly feeling triumph run through my veins and end up repeating the same process a few times. But eventually a strong voice says "Thank you "

I look up for the briefest moment to see it was a gamemaker and before I leave I study all their faces. They looked pleased and for once I feel a small glimmer of hope.

Walking into the elevator the adrenaline is no longer pumping through my vains and I can finally feel myself relax. I steady my breath and shut my eyes until I hear a ding.

Without another thought I stride out if the elevator and see the room empty. Weird I think. I was almost expecting everyone eagerly standing there waiting to see how it went. I look around one last time before walking to my room.

There was tension in the air and I couldn't help but hear muffled voices behind Amelina's door. I stood there for a moment with my ear pressed against the door and the cold surface of the door resting against my cheek.

The voices were still unclear and muffled but as I'm about to walk away the voices begin to rise almost in anxiety and then I hear my name. My jaw locks and I yearn to burst through the doors and question it all but something holds me back.

Soon the voices die down and I take that as a hint that I should be leaving and I begin shuffling towards my room but as soon as I shut the door I hear Amelina's open.

I lean against the door and shut my eyes as my mind races: what the hell were they talking about? And why am I involved?

After standing there for a few moments I walk to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

And end up standing there for a few moments of letting the stream of water hit me in the face I turn off shower and step out.

After changing I walk into the dining room to see everyone already seated at the table. As I walk through the door everyone's eyes turn to me and Klaus speaks up "We didn't hear you come in"

I mumble "Yeah" and take the last empty seat. Sitting down Mags speaks up "How was your session?"

I look up and try to give her a warm smile but I can't help but still wonder what they were talking about before. Clearing my throat I speak up "It was fine, tied some knots threw some spears."

She nods her head and replies "good."

I try to give her a small smile but I can still feel tension lingering in the air.


End file.
